


Sex Addict

by SinfulSecrets



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Addiction, Doppelganger, Drug Use, Drugging, Edging, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fingering, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Gang Bang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Fantasy, Incest relationship, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Neglect, Oral Sex, Orgies, Porn Addiction, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, Taboo, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesomes, Time Jump, Trauma, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Word Porn, cum fettish, fraternal twins, gets dark fast, jeremy x elena, jeremy/katherine - Freeform, jerlena - Freeform, pleasure delay, reluctance, sex addict, twins incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSecrets/pseuds/SinfulSecrets
Summary: AU: Jeremy and Elena are fraternal twins. Elena's world comes crashing down when she discovers her brother's drug addiction. But what she later realizes is even darker... he's a sex addict, with a sexual history with her doppelganger... Katherine Pierce.18+ (heavy smut--read at your own discretion)*RE-UPLOADED-ORIGINAL PUBLICATION: 2017*DISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters or the television show. I am simply recycling characters and transforming the work into a creative alternate universe of my own making for no monetary gain, but for reading pleasure, strictly.This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Jeremy Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 38
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is re-uploaded. I will try to edit as I post the chapters again. It's not my best work, but a fan favorite. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 

* * *

For the longest while, Elena Gilbert always knew that her brother Jeremy had a sex addiction. Ever since their parents passed away, all they had was each other. Elena was fortunate enough to have Stefan in her life to help her cope, but Jeremy on the other hand got involved with sex, drugs, and alcohol. His coping mechanisms quickly transformed into addiction, and by the time he turned 20, he had slept with almost every girl at college.

For the past two years, Elena only saw her brother on webcam a few times a month. She’d always insisted that he come home for the summer, but Jeremy frequently used the same excuses. He preferred the distance between them because something dark was growing inside of him. Even though they were close and were raised together since they were kids, he couldn’t trust himself around Elena. She was drop-dead gorgeous and his sex addiction did not discriminate against any female—including his sister.

On nights when porn just wasn’t doing it for him, Jeremy would open a locked folder on his phone and masturbate to Elena’s half-nude photos. They were old pictures of when she was sixteen—pictures she had sent to Matt Donavon during the short time they’d dated; pictures Jeremy had managed to steal and keep for his viewing pleasure.

Stroking his cock while fantasizing about having sex with his sister was the only way he could ever have a full-body orgasm; the only time he would blow multiple loads in one. But every time he gave into his dark impulses, he would cycle through shame and self-loathing right afterwards, which only made him more dependent on his drug-use.

Jeremy nearly failed last semester because his addictions were consuming his life. He had told Elena that he never wanted to be compelled by a vampire again, but at this point he was desperate for change. He no longer wished to be a slave to his sinful desires.

That summer, Jeremy had planned to stay in Boston and work, but after Jenna and Alaric’s unexpected death, he knew he had to return for Elena’s sake. She needed him. She couldn’t possibly cope without him.

Jenna and Alaric had died in an accident—the same way their parents had died years ago, but Jeremy was convinced that vampires were involved. He hated them, and he hated that his sister was dating one.

* * *

The first week of Jeremy’s return to Mystic Falls had been extremely hard. Attending Jenna and Ric’s funeral had been unbearable, but he had Elena to help him through it. She never left his side. He was the older brother (by a few minutes), but she always had this protective attitude toward him. Elena always seemed to want to save him from everything, including himself.

By the second week, Jeremy struggled to hide his sex and drug addiction. Snorting coke and jerking off wasn’t doing it for him. He needed physical contact. 

Elena had noticed him withdrawing throughout the days and this had worried her.

One Friday night, just an hour before Stefan was to pick her up for a date, she knocked on her brother’s bedroom door to check on him.

When he answered, she saw that he had no shirt on. It was the first time Elena noticed just how much Jeremy had bulked up through the years. His body was chiseled to perfection. She often wondered why he didn’t have a girlfriend yet.

“Elena.” Jeremy smiled. “Did you need something?” He was in the middle of getting ready to go out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were—” She looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

He noticed her blush and hid a subtle smile.

“I was just getting ready,” Jer added. “Are you going out with Stefan tonight?”

She nodded. “Dinner and a movie.” Elena stepped inside her brother’s room and hugged herself as she sat on his bed. “I just wanted to check in on you and talk a bit. I mean, it’s nice having you home and all, but I feel like you’ve been distant.”

Jeremy abandoned the laundry he’d been putting away and sat next to his sister.

“It’s still not easy,” he said, “dealing with the fact that Jenna and Ric are gone. Makes me scared to lose you. You’re the only family I have now.”

Tears brimmed Elena’s rich brown eyes as she faced her brother. She laid a gentle hand on his cheek as a ripple of electricity buzzed through her body: the same sort of sensation she felt whenever she hugged him.

“You won’t lose me,” she murmured. “You’re stuck with me for life, whether you like it or not.” Elena kissed his cheek before she collapsed on his bed. “I miss spooning with you like we used to do when we were kids.” She reached for his arm and invited him to lie down next to her.

Jeremy didn’t pull away. His body seemed to mold perfectly against Elena’s as he spooned her from behind. She was wear a short black skirt, revealing her toned, tan legs.

Something twitched and came to life in Jeremy’s shorts: a ten inch, thick, veiny cock was coming to life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He remained paralyzed, praying his erection would go down.

It was too soon. Way too fucking soon, he thought.

As soon as Elena’s curvaceous ass came in direct contact with his crotch, he was up. The sex addict was awake and stepping out of his cage.

Elena let out a few shallow breaths when she felt her brother’s fingers lightly tracing her outer thigh… rising… rising… all the way up to the edge of her thong.

 _Oh God,_ Elena panicked. _What the hell is happening?_

“Jer, what are you—”

The heavy thickness of his cock suddenly slapped against her ass.

_Oh. My. God. He pulled it out._

Ten inches of throbbing meat was rubbing right against her and Elena couldn’t bring herself to move.

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest when she felt him slowly peel her thong down her heart shaped ass…guiding the black lacy thing down her legs. Elena’s smooth naked pussy was now fully exposed. Before she could do or say anything else, she felt the shock of something hard and hot throb right at her entry.

Her pussy responded and involuntarily pulsated, as a clear wet fluid shot out and lubricated her lips.

“ _Shit, Elena_ ,” Jeremy breathed in her ear. “ _Fuck, fuck, Fuck!_ ” He kept sliding his cock between her dripping pussy lips, coating his shaft in her juices.

“Jeremy… you have to—”

“Please just let me…a little bit… just a little… I won’t go inside… I won’t go inside,” he repeated as he continued to slide his cock between her slit, teasing and gratifying himself at the same time: a delicious agony.

Elena’s nipples were painfully hard. She could hardly register the fact that her brother’s monster cock was in between her pussy, dangerously at risk of engaging in full on penetration.

A minute seemed to pass as she closed her eyes and fought the urge to cum. His cock was just so thick and big, stimulating her clit. Pre-cum was dripping down her inner thighs. Jeremy had almost slipped inside her pussy a few times.

“ _Ohhhh….fuck me_ ,” he cursed.

Gone was the innocent little boy she’d grown up with. He was quickly replaced by a sex hungry beast that was violating her.

Without even asking for permission, Jeremy grabbed his cock and pushed his way into Elena’s tight wet pussy. In one full thrust her cunt completely swallowed his prick.

“ _fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuckk!_ ” Jeremy groaned, burying himself deeper, till his balls were flush against Elena’s pussy.

“Jeremy…What have you—”

He started to penetrate her slowly, stretching and throbbing inside her tightness, expanding her fleshy walls with his big brother cock.

“Just a little bit, Elena,” he barely managed to say. “Just a couple strokes and I’ll… pull out… Please just let me… feel your pussy… a bit…” Another pleasurable groan echoed into her ears as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Every inch of him was rubbing against her G spot, and she didn’t have the strength to stop what was happening and get up.

He kept telling her he would stop; “Just a little more”, “just a few more strokes,” but another minute went by and Jeremy’s cock was still buried inside his sister’s pussy.

He was fucking her now. Slow, but desperately. Both were in a dangerous trance that would not be broken until a mutual release.

“Do you understand how fuckin good my cock feels in your pussy?” Jeremy thrust himself deeper, pausing to feel Elena’s contractions around his shaft. “Fuck, you are so fucking wet for me.” He licked her ear. “Do you like this dick in you?”

Elena was breathing so hard, shamelessly grinding her pussy against his steel hard cock. All that dirty talk was extremely stimulating her: something Stefan never did.

“Do you like the way I fill you up with this cock? I bet you’ve never had one as big as me.”

She shivered, on the edge of a mind-numbing orgasm.

“J-Jeremy…”

He kept a slow and steady rhythm all throughout the penetration, letting her adjust to his size. Elena was so wet that he could hear her juices sloshing against his pre-cum every time he penetrated her. It was the slick, wet sound of hot sex. So sinful. So wrong.

_But so fucking good._

“Fuck, I want to cum in you so bad. I’ve got such a big fuckin load for you, Elena.” He clutched her bottom so hard, digging his nails into her. “I want to fuck that ass so badly.”

“C-condom…” Elena managed to say through labored breaths.

What they were doing was beyond risky, irresponsible, and wrong, yet her body was responding differently.

“I cant. I need to feel you cum on my cock. You’re close,” he breathed. “I can tell. Cum on my cock. I promise I’ll pull out.”

Jeremy increased his speed to powerful thrusts, giving Elena no other choice but to fall off the edge of sinful pleasure, as her soul crumbled to nothingness.

The orgasm rippled through her body from the pit of her stomach, outward. He slammed his cock inside her so hard and fast, intensifying her pleasure as another orgasm shattered her.

Something hot was jetting inside of Elena at high pressure, throbbing relentlessly, spasming, filling her…

Jeremy had cum inside her. His loud grunts and nonstop cursing were a dead giveaway.

 _“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Take it! Take my fucking cum in that cunt_!”

Elena’s heart was still beating so fast. She was lost in delirious pleasure, but the shame and confusion was quickly settling in as Jeremy finished shooting his eleventh load inside of her. Her pussy was filled to the hilt, so much that his cum was leaking out of her, trickling down his shaft.

The sex monster’s appetite was finally satiated, and so the cycle of shame and self-loathing was about to begin, only this time…Jeremy had crossed a line he swore he’d never cross.

He’d raped his sister. The reality of what he’d done was finally registering and he could hardly live with the fact that it was true.

As he slowly pulled his cock out of her, the doorbell rang.

Elena immediately sat up. “Shit, it’s Stefan.” She grabbed her thong and looked at Jeremy with desperation. “Please can you tell him I’ll be down in a few? I just need—I need to get cleaned up.”

He looked at her in confusion. He’d just raped her and she was acting as if everything was okay? No tears, no anger, nothing.

“Please Jeremy!”

He tossed a shirt on and composed himself. “I’ll tell him.”

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t enjoy her evening. All throughout dinner, Elena’s mind was somewhere else. Stefan picked up on it and asked her if everything was all right.

“I’m fine.” She smiled convincingly. “Just zoned out.”

“Is it about Jeremy?”

Her face went flush as soon as he said his name.

“What?” Elena said, nervously reaching for her drink. “No, of course not. What makes you think that?”

“Because it’s all you talked about before he returned to Mystic Falls. I know you’ve been worried about him. I just want to make sure everything’s fine.”

“He’s fine. He’s actually handling Ric and Jenna’s death better than me.”

 _Was he, though?_ Elena thought.

She knew her brother had been withdrawing. She even suspected he was using some sort of drug. But she couldn’t tell Stefan. She couldn’t even allow herself to think about what happened between her and Jeremy that evening.

Something twisted in the pit of her stomach when she remembered.

“You know I’m here for you, right?” said Stefan, holding her hand.

Elena nodded and pushed back her tears. It was difficult to look him in the eyes now.

Although she had never given Jeremy her consent, she still felt guilty—as if she had betrayed Stefan.

“Do you still wanna go to that movie?” he asked.

“Of course! We’re on a date, after all.”

“I know that, but I don’t want you to feel obligated if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Saint Stefan: kind, compassionate, trustworthy… the list went on. His sincerity only worsened Elena’s guilt.

“I’m still feeling up to it,” she reassured.

*****

By the time Elena arrived home, it was half past midnight. Going to a movie had been pointless, seeing as how her mind had still been fully occupied with thoughts of her brother. She knew that the only reason why she went was because she was avoiding coming home. She needed time to digest what had happened, but it was difficult to do that around Stefan. What Elena really needed was alone time: isolation and solitude. 

She hooked two fingers on the edge of her heels and carried them upstairs to her bedroom.

Her heart began to accelerate as she passed Jeremy’s room; it was closed shut.

 _Is he home?_ she wondered.

As she reached for the doorknob, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Jeremy?” Elena knocked.

_Shit, maybe he’s asleep._

She was about to leave when panic gripped her throat. So many _what if_ scenarios kept popping up in her head.

Succumbing to paranoia, she opened his door and braced herself for whatever horrors to come.

He wasn’t home.

Elena sighed in relief and felt foolish for conjuring such dark thoughts, like him lying in a pool of blood. She should have wanted him dead after what he did to her—the way he had violated her so brazenly. But all she felt was conflicted.

She dragged her feet to her bedroom and changed into comfier clothes.

Once she was settled for bed, she grabbed her phone and clicked on Jeremy’s name in her contact list. Elena was hesitant to text him. It was a Friday night. Maybe he had plans. Maybe he was on a date, she thought. She didn’t want to disturb him.

If she was really being honest with herself, she just didn’t want to have an awkward conversation, which explained why she decided not to text her brother.

Elena lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She could still feel him inside her, _probing, thrusting, filling her to the hilt_. The sensation had now haunted her flesh. Shame and arousal plagued her mind and body at once as she turned on her side.

How could she have allowed this to happen? All their lives they had a strong sibling bond—nothing more than that. Were their signs she had ignored? Elena’s mind was a mess as she stumbled down memory lane like a blind person. Their parents passing had traumatized them both, but Aunt Jenna’s love and support had helped them tremendously to recover and stay strong.

Perhaps it was Jenna’s death that really messed Jeremy up, Elena thought.

Or maybe it was…

She suddenly sat straight up and bolted out of her room.

Jeremy’s door swung open as she opened his drawers, one after another, frantically searching for evidence that would justify her suspicions.

When she couldn’t find what she was looking for, she gave up and turned to leave when it suddenly dawned on her…

Anxiety and fear coursed through her veins as she approached his bed and lifted the corner of his mattress.

There it was. A syringe. A Zip-lock bag full of drugs; all of which were unidentifiable to Elena. She closed her palm over her mouth and began to cry. Her brother was a junkie. She’d ignored all the signs and was so absorbed with her own life that she’d failed to see that he needed help.

 _Jeremy would never rape me. It wasn’t him. He was probably on something tonight,_ Elena rationalized.

She confiscated his drugs and left his room. Now was not the time to point fingers and accuse him of rape; she was willing to forgive him for that and pretend that it never happened. But she couldn’t forgive him if he failed to accept that he needed rehab. 

Elena hid the drugs in her nightstand drawer. The confrontation would have to wait until tomorrow morning. For now, she needed to shut off her thoughts and ignore the chaos in her mind.

Sleep didn’t come until two hours later.

Jeremy still hadn’t come home.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after nine in the morning by the time Jeremy came home. The smell of bacon and eggs enticed his appetite, luring him to the kitchen instead of heading upstairs.

Elena was awake. She hovered over the stove, oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her.

His cock gave a painful throb, tenting his trousers as he fixated on her ass. She was wearing a short silk robe. 

After all that sex Jeremy had had in some dumpy motel room, he should’ve been satisfied for the remainder of the week, but his swelling shaft refused to go down; it kept thickening and hardening the more he stared at his sister.

His scandalous threesome with last night’s bimbos had clearly not been enough to gratify him. Half-drunk and still hung over, he contemplated showering first.

Elena was about to dish up a plate for herself when she turned around and gasped.

“Crap, Jeremy!”—she touched her chest—"You scared me.”

“Sorry.” He pulled out a stool and sat on it to hide his erection.

“When did you get it in?”

“Just now.”

Silence seemed to linger between the siblings, adding to the tension in the room.

“I’ve got a splitting migraine.” Jeremy groaned, rubbing his temples.

Elena opened a cabinet and shook two tablets of Aspirin in her palm before she handed it to him with a glass of water.

“Thanks.” He swallowed the cure and rested his head on his arms.

Elena studied him quietly.

 _Should I bring it up now?_ she wondered. _Should I wait?_

“Where were you last night?” she finally asked.

“Out.” He didn’t bother to lift his head.

Elena rolled her eyes in response. “I figured as much. But where?”

A frustrated sigh escaped Jeremy’s lungs as he finally met his sister’s gaze and said, “Does it matter? I went out with some friends.”

“Nothing’s open past 2am here.”

“I crashed at Tyler’s.”

“Tyler’s out of town.”

“For fuck’s sake, Elena, lay off!”

His angry outburst made her flinch. It was the first time she had seen him get so irrationally irritable.

“Since when do you hide things from me?” she asked.

“You have your own life, I have mine. I don’t pry into your personal life.”

She held her tongue and placed a plate full of food in front of him. She was expecting him to scarf it all down like he usually did in the mornings, but he got up and said, “I need a shower.”

*****

The uncomfortable tension did not dissipate when he left. In fact, it only got worse when he stomped down the stairs a mere minute later and stormed into the kitchen.

“Where is it?” His hostile gaze burned through his sister’s.

“Where’s what?”

“ _Where the fuck is it, Elena_!?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She needed him to admit it. She needed him to tell her that he was using and needed help.

“You had no right snooping through my shit!”

Elena placed her steaming mug on the granite counter and winced when it suddenly flew off the island—along with their breakfast plates. Everything shattered to the floor in a dripping mess.

Jeremy had done it. He’d swept off every single dish on that counter like a lunatic.

His rage frightened her. Elena had never seen him like this before: so unhinged and volatile.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” she shouted, steeling herself for their confrontation.

“You took my stuff and I want it back!”

“Well, that’s too bad for you because I flushed it all down the toilet! How could you fucking do this to yourself? How can you…”

Her words suddenly faded as he ignored everything she said. The only thing that registered in Jeremy’s mind was the fact that his drugs were gone; they were gone and he was more desperate than ever.

“What did you say?” He closed the space between them, standing at a dangerous proximity. “What did you fucking say to me?”

Elena backed into the edge of the counter. She didn’t like this version of her brother. He was always sweet and gentle. He had never _ever_ been aggressive or hostile with her. She had to remind herself that it was because of the drugs. Jeremy was having withdrawal symptoms and it was bringing the worst out of him.

“Control your temper, please.” She placed a hand in front of her. “You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Oh, really?” Jeremy laughed in a mocking tone. “ _I’m_ making _you_ uncomfortable?” He took another step forward. “Is that how you felt after I fucked you yesterday?”

Darkness was overtaking him. She could see it in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice.

“Scratch that— _raped,”_ he corrected.

Elena’s heart kept hammering in her chest as he towered over her.

“Or maybe that’s your thing.” He smirked. “Which is it, Elena?”

“Back off, I’m warning you.”

“Or what?” He grinned. “You didn’t stop me. You didn’t call the cops on me. You didn’t tell Stefan.” He unfastened his belt and pulled down his fly.

“What are you doing?” Elena’s mind went into full panic mode. “Stop!”

She couldn’t allow him to do what he was about to do.

Jeremy held her face with one hand, while he pumped his cock with the other. “In the case that you are lying to me, I’m gonna give you two choices, so listen carefully, _little sis_. Option one: you get your tight ass upstairs and return what belongs to me, or option two: you refuse and get raped, right here on this kitchen counter.”

Elena could hardly believe her ears.

“You need help, Jeremy! I’m only trying to help you!”

She glanced down at his big fat cock and felt a heat begin to spread between her thighs.

“Last chance, Elena.”

She tried to move around him, but he blocked her and pressed himself right against her thigh.

“Looks like you’ve made your choice,” he breathed, eyes wild with excitement. “I won’t be gentle this time.”

Before she could comprehend what was happening, he ripped her robe open, tore her panties to the side, and thrust himself so deep inside of her that she screamed from the rough intrusion.

Elena tried to fight him off. She slapped at his chest and face while he aggressively thrust all ten inches into her.

“So _fucking_ tight…” Jeremy groaned.

“Get off me!”

It was no use. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her, all while pounding into her pussy.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he cursed, carelessly forcing his way deeper inside, clutching her thigh around his waist.

Elena’s body bounced uncontrollably as he fucked her harder and faster, slamming every inch into her, stretching her walls.

Jeremy buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking and biting like a vicious animal.

His jagged breaths echoed into her consciousness as she accepted defeat. She could not over power him. He was raping her so violently without a trace of remorse, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

“ _Fucking hell, you’re so fucking wet for me_ … ” He moaned in pleasure. “That sweet fucking cunt just swallows my cock… You feel that?” He slowed down and gave her long, deep strokes.

She couldn’t look at him. She kept her eyes shut as tears streaked her face while he continued his assault.

Much to her shame, she _was_ wet, bordering on another unwanted orgasm. It made her want to die.

Jeremy flipped her over the counter so that her bare ass was in the air. He positioned himself behind her and rammed his cock inside, fucking her faster than ever.

“This is your fault,” he said through gritted teeth. “You asked for this!”

His balls slapped against her vulnerable pussy as he continued to rape her roughly.

Elena cried out in pain and pleasure when he slapped her ass over and over, bruising her flesh with his powerful clutch.

Without any warning, she felt jet loads of cum explode inside of her. He was cumming and the throbbing sensation of his cock was forcing her own release. Elena held her breath and resisted the urge to grind against him while every muscle contracted against his cock. She prayed he hadn’t felt her orgasm.

Jeremy continued to curse under his breath, slowing down, penetrating her until every last drop of cum had filled her womb. What he’d done was wrong and there were consequences to pay this time.

Elena sobbed in silence, bent over the edge of the counter with her cheek pressed to the cold marble surface. She listened to her brother’s labored breaths, gradually calming down as he continued to dive into her beat-up pussy.

This was the second time he’d ejaculated in her. She panicked because she wasn’t on any birth control. Having an un-dead boyfriend who was supernatural meant that she never had to worry about contraceptives.

Elena’s body trembled when she felt Jeremy’s hand on her ass. He rubbed her gently in a circular motion.

“It feels more intense,” he said. “On molly.”

She exhaled when he pulled out from her.

“You should try it sometime.”

_Never._

Elena slowly arched her back and stood upright, afraid to turn around and face her brother. _Ashamed._

“I know I have a drug problem,” Jeremy said, zipping up his jeans. “But I don’t need you interfering. We both know you have this super-hero complex. I fucking hate it—can’t stand that about you. You don’t need to save everyone all the time.” 

She still couldn’t look at him as she sobbed in silence. Gone was the brother she knew. He’d been replaced by a monster.

“I’m packing up my shit and leaving today.” Jeremy paused. “I can’t be around you. I’ll just keep hurting you.”

Elena squeezed her eyes shut and wept in misery. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to beg him to stay and not abandon her. She wanted to hurt him so badly for destroying their relationship by exposing her to his demons. She wanted to hate him.

But she couldn’t, even after he’d raped her so violently and degraded her like a whore.

“I’ll be gone from your life in less than an hour.”

His words seemed to force Elena out of her head as she turned around and said, “What the hell happened to you? What did I ever do to deserve—”

“I’m a sex addict, Elena,” he cut her off. “It’s not just the drugs.”

He’d finally said it, out loud. A weight was finally lifted off his shoulders, but another kind of weight was crushing his chest.

“It’s progressively gotten worse,” Jeremy added. “I can’t control my urges—especially around you. I just blew a massive fucking load in you and already I want…”—he sighed—“ _more_.” His cock was thickening in his boxer briefs. “I just want to fuck your brains out. You’re my sister and all I can think about is fucking you senseless every fucking day since I came back. Since… since we were teens.”

Jeremy’s confession terrified and disturbed Elena. She was able to deal with the reality of witches, werewolves, and vampires, but not this.

“I should’ve stayed away,” he admitted. “I’m a mess. I’m not in a healthy state of mind and the fucked up part is that I don’t want help. I _need_ sex. I _need_ drugs. If you take all that away from me, I’ll kill myself, Elena. I won’t be able to cope.”

She stood across from him and tried to stop a trickle of cum from dripping down her leg.

He noticed.

Jeremy cursed under his breath and took off his shirt. Ripples of muscles flexed and tightened as he approached her and wiped the evidence of his sin off his sister’s skin.

“I’m so fucked up.” He crouched and dragged his shirt up her inner thigh, in agony over the fact that he desperately needed to taste her pussy. Jeremy wiped off the cum and tossed his shirt away as he rose to his feet. “I’m really fucked up, Elena.”

Her eyes darted down to his crotch as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his monster cock: fully erect, _thick_ , and veiny. 

That same sweltering heat began to spread between her legs again, raising her temperature to fever pitch as Jeremy lifted her on the counter and maneuvered himself between her thighs.

Without her consent, he impaled her pussy with two fingers until she was soaked.

Elena shuddered and tried to push his arm away, but he was pleasuring her and crippling her mind, crippling her conscience.

“I need to cum again.” Jeremy grabbed his cock and held it at her entry. “I need to flood your pussy again.” He dragged it up and down her clit.

Elena gasped when he penetrated her completely, responding to his deep, long strokes that teased her G spot. Her mind was screaming for her to stop, but her body was wrapping itself around her brother’s waist, encouraging him to fill her deeper.

She gripped his ass and moaned as he pushed inside of her, breathing into her neck. Her nipples were painfully hard, revealing her need for another soul crushing orgasm.

“I’ve jerked off to your picture for years,” Jeremy admitted, pacing the penetration. “… Can’t tell you how many times I injured my cock…jerking off… _to you_ …” He licked her neck and nipped at her earlobe.

Elena moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around his torso.

“Never thought I’d bury my cock inside you one day…”

He throbbed while she pulsed, clutching his ass with her long crimson nails.

His balls began to slap against her sodden cunt as he sped up and pounded her pussy like a wild stallion.

Elena squeezed Jeremy’s ass and opened her legs wider to feel him slam into her cervix. She could no longer contain herself as she _screamed_ in pleasure. Her orgasm rippled deep in her belly, shocking her nervous system to the core.

Jeremy groaned an expletive as he bit her bottom lip and impaled her with speed, desperate for another release, desperate to cum in her while she was still cumming on his cock.

Everything suddenly came to a halt when the doorbell rang.

Elena glanced at Jeremy, a flash of fear flickering in her gaze.

He released her lip and whispered, “Not yet.”

Suddenly, she felt her body being pushed against the counter before he yanked her legs right to the edge and shoved his cock inside.

Jeremy clasped his hand over her mouth and held onto her thigh as he fucked her hard and aggressively, working toward a mind-numbing release.

The doorbell continued to ring, filling Elena with anxiety because she wasn’t sure if Jeremy had locked the door. He had a habit of leaving it unlocked.

 _Oh God,_ Elena thought. _What if it’s Stefan? He can hear us!_

She made sure not to let so much as a whimper escape from her mouth, but Jeremy was relentless.

A powerful groan of twisted pleasure vibrated from his chest as he stopped his thrusts and spilled his seed into her.

She watched him, breathlessly breathing into his hand as he kept it closed over her mouth. He didn’t close his eyes when he came in her. He stared straight into her soul, burning a hole through it with his lust drenched eyes.

Elena was so vulnerably exposed. She never knew the scariest monster in the world lived inside her brother’s mind. His demons were real and a hundred times more terrifying than an encounter with a hungry vampire.

Jeremy removed his hand away and allowed her to breathe with him. He leaned over her body and rested his palms on the counter while he continued to give her slow penetration.

The doorbell rang once more, but they were both oblivious to it in that moment.

Bodies coupled together and faces inches apart, Elena was terrified by what she was craving. Her conscience was chastising her for even thinking about it.

“You should probably answer that,” Jeremy said, breaking the spell she was under.

He pulled out of her and grabbed his shirt off the floor before he disappeared upstairs. And just like that he had detached himself from her. She could have sworn they’d had a moment... a moment of forbidden intimacy.

Elena was so flustered. She needed to lock her brother up and figure out what had made him this way. Had some sick vampire compelled him? It was all she could think about as she tied her robe and headed toward the door.

*****

“Caroline!” She smiled, half relieved that it wasn’t Stefan.

“Took you long enough!” The bubbly blonde let herself inside. “Sometimes I really wish I didn’t have vampire-hearing.”

Elena frowned in panic. “Why?”

“I think your brother’s got a girl upstairs—that or he’s watching porn.” She giggled.

“Okay, TMI,” she played along. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“You just lost two people you loved very much, which means you need your best friends more than ever.” Caroline offered a compassionate smile and handed Elena a saran wrapped dish. “Chicken casserole,” she added, “for lunch.”

“You seriously didn’t have to, Care.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Elena desperately prayed that she wouldn’t smell the scent of sex in the air.

Caroline let herself into the living room and sat on the sofa. “Whatever you have planned today, cross it out on your calendar. I’ve booked an appointment at the spa for me, you, and Bonnie!”

 _That’s the last place I want to go right now,_ Elena thought as she stepped over the mess in the kitchen and opened the fridge. She placed the casserole inside and started to clean up the broken dishes.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Caroline asked.

“Yep! Just cleaning up Jeremy’s mess. He came home drunk last night and you know how clumsy he can be.”

“Oh God...” Caroline laughed. “Let me know if you need a hand.”

“Nope! I got it. Thanks, though.”

She managed to carry a conversation with Caroline for the next half hour without raising any suspicion that something was off. Jeremy had fucked her _twice_ on the kitchen counter and Elena didn’t even have the luxury of solitude to process that.

Footsteps came down the stairs as a freshly showered Jeremy entered the living room. He sounded very cheerful when he greeted Caroline—a little _too_ cheerful.

Elena tried to focus on his pupils, but it was difficult to tell if they were dilated.

“Thanks for lending me that book, Elena,” said Jeremy. “I _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.”

 _Oh God._ Elena froze. _He found the drugs. He’s letting me know that he found the drugs!_

A copy of _Wuthering Heights_ had been resting on top of her nightstand. She’d hidden the drugs in such an easy place… _of course,_ he’d scavenge her room and search for it.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that evening…_

Sex addict: Elena repeated those words in her mind as she lay in bed. She’d declined Caroline’s invitation to spa-day and went straight to the doctors to receive the morning after pill as well as a contraceptive injection. The last thing she needed was to wind up pregnant. She was home alone and had no idea where Jeremy had gone, but part of her was relieved that he wasn’t around.

The dynamic of their relationship had become dangerously unhealthy. He had raped her and the first thing she should’ve done was tell someone— _anyone._ But she didn’t. She didn’t want her brother behind bars. She loved him, despite what he’d done, despite what he took from her.

Elena wiped her tear streaked face and sat up when her cellphone vibrated.

It was a text from Stefan.

_Hey babe, how u feeling? Would u like me to come over? Care said u were feeling down and skipped the spa retreat._

She shut her eyes and shed another tear before she texted him back:

_I’m okay. Catching a cold I think. That’s why I didn’t go. Feeling sick._

Her phone buzzed again.

_Let me come and take care of u._

She stared at Stefan’s text for what seemed like forever before she texted him back and assured him that she was fine and just needed some rest.

Elena didn’t know what to do. She wanted Jeremy to realize that he needed help, yet at the same time she didn’t want to lose him. She’d already felt the pain of losing him before, she didn’t want to suffer again.

All her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard laughter downstairs. Jeremy had come home. But he wasn’t alone.

By the time Elena reached the foyer, she stood in shock and froze before she said, “Jeremy, what the hell!”

He tore himself away from his date’s lips and looked up at his sister.

“I live here too you know,” he said. “You’re not the only one who can bring a date home.” He continued to kiss the brunette.

Elena was fuming. She interrupted the drunken duo and pulled Jeremy’s date out the door.

“I’m sorry but you need to go,” she said. “I’m gonna call you an Uber.”

“Let go!” said the girl, yanking her arm away. “Who are you? His stalker ex?” She slurred every word, cursing belligerently.

Jeremy scowled at his sister as he tried to reason with her, but he sounded just as ridiculously drunk as his date, if not more.

“Why would you bring home a girl who’s clearly drunk?”

“Why do you think?” He laughed and forced his way past her, leading his date up the stairs.

Elena felt hurt. She had lost a battle of wills. She wasn’t sure if she was more upset that Jeremy had come home drunk and high, or the fact that he’d brought a girl home with obvious intent to bang her brains out.

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed her car keys and left the house. The last thing she needed was to hear her horny brother screwing some bimbo in his room.

She crashed at Bonnie’s place that night and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	5. Chapter 5

Seven days. Seven days had passed since Elena last saw her brother. He hadn’t bothered to text or call, and she wasn’t sure what hurt worse: the fact that he didn’t care to check on her, or the fact that he had violated her body against her will. There was no one she could talk to about it.

She’d told Bonnie earlier about an “argument” that had happened between her and Jeremy, but even her own best friend was not privy to Elena’s deepest darkest secret.

That entire week away from Jeremy was not enough to sober her up and make her recognize the dangerous line they were crossing. Elena’s dreams were plagued with memories of Jeremy fucking her on the kitchen counter. Keeping herself distracted was not enough to stop her body from responding to the sinful thoughts that would manifest in her mind.

As hurt as she was, she knew that Jeremy needed help and she didn’t have the heart to stay away for another day longer. So, when Friday came around, Elena finished her shift at the Mystic Grill and texted Bonnie to let her know that she was going home. 

When she pulled up to her driveway, she kept praying that if Jeremy was home, he wouldn’t have any female company with him; Elena did not want to walk in on him having sex.

As she stepped through the front door, she was thankful to discover that nothing looked out of place or destroyed. The house was dead silent.

 _Was he even home all this time?_ she wondered as she called his name and headed upstairs.

“Jer?” Elena knocked on his bedroom door. “Jeremy, are you asleep?”

No answer.

With panic in her heart, she opened his door and exhaled when she saw that he wasn’t there. Her biggest fear was finding him dead on his bed.

Intruding on his privacy, she invited herself inside and began to investigate. She opened one drawer after another, but found no evidence that would incriminate him. It didn’t matter. She knew he was still using. There was no way he would keep his drugs in a hiding place that would be easy to find after the last time she snooped around his room.

Feeling defeated, Elena sat on the edge of his bed and lay down. Memories of that evening flickered before her eyes… spooning… panties slipping off…his cock sliding inside of her…

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged a pillow to her chest.

 _My brother is sick. It’s not his fault. He would never intentionally hurt me. I have to help him. I’m the only one who can,_ Elena thought, convincing herself that this nightmare was not as bad as it seemed… when it truly was.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had gone by before Jeremy finally came home. He’d spent the last twenty-one days in a rundown motel room with his fatal first love: heroin, and a handful of prostitutes. The trust fund that his parents had left him after their death was nearly depleted; he’d blown it all away on dope and whores. Jeremy was helpless to help himself.

It was almost 10pm when he put his key in the lock and opened the door of his childhood home. As much as Elena had begged him to come back, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to. He hated himself for what he’d done to her, not once, but many times over. Jeremy wanted to get sober. He didn’t want to continue to sabotage his relationship with his sister.

The low sound of the television came from the living room as he entered the space and found his sister sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Something moved in his pants as his cock immediately sprang to life. For years, he’d fantasized about fucking her in her sleep on the sofa. Now that he had the opportunity, all he could do was stand there with a painful hard-on, resisting temptation.

 _I can’t,_ he told himself. _I can’t do this. I promised I wouldn’t._

It took all his strength to turn around and head upstairs. He knew he should have woken her up—that would have taken the danger away. But he didn’t. On a subconscious level, he already knew what was bound to happen.

Jeremy quietly entered his bedroom and placed his duffel bag in a corner. He ignored the track marks on his arms as he changed into a fresh shirt. He knew he should have locked himself in his bedroom, but he was convinced he was hungry.

As he headed down the stairs, he kept praying Elena would wake up, but she was still passed out where he’d left her.

Jeremy entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He gulped it down and decided to snort some cocaine before heading back upstairs. With utmost precision, he fixed a line of C dust on the counter and rolled up a crisp dollar bill. It felt good to be mind numbingly high.

 _Right. To bed,_ he told himself.

But somehow, he wound up in the living room… on the sofa… next to Elena.

A bottle of valium and sleeping pills were standing on the coffee table. Jeremy noticed them. They were prescribed medication that belonged to his sister. He knew the side effects of taking these kinds of drugs. It aroused him to ruminate over the possibilities.

“Elena,” he softly said, touching her naked leg.

She remained fast asleep, knocked out by the cocktail of pills she’d taken an hour ago.

The addict in him was wide awake. The morally depraved human was even more restless. His thick cock swelled in his pants, constricted in his boxers as he fixated on Elena’s curvy ass.

“Elena,” he said her name again, gently rubbing her tanned leg.

When she didn’t respond, he only got hornier. It was then that he realized that he never should have touched her. He never should have even sat down on the sofa next to her. He should have left the house the moment he saw her passed out on the couch. But it was too late. He was unzipping his fly and stroking his painful erection.

The TV reporter droned on in the background as he moved up closer and pulled Elena’s legs over his lap so that her ass was in close contact with his cock. She didn’t stir one bit, which meant that the drugs were working effectively.

Before he could stop himself, he started to rub her pussy through the thin layer of her shorts. His breathing became more labored and jagged as he kept rubbing her, contemplating his next course of action.

When he noticed that she was still knocked out, he decided to push the boundaries even more and pull down her shorts. He carefully slipped them off her ankles and slid his hand up her smooth leg…up her thigh… until he reached her panties. He moved them to the side and slipped a finger in her tight pussy.

Precum dribbled down his throbbing cock. His lust hazed eyes indicated the intensity of his arousal. He was ready to fuck the fuck out of her; but he took his time, lubricating her enough for penetration.

“ _Fuck,”_ Jeremy cursed under his breath, probing her deeper.

When she was finally dripping wet, he sucked his sister’s juices off his fingers and slowly guided his ten-inch cock to her entrance. All he had to do was thrust and it relieve himself of all his pent-up frustration. As he pressed the head of his cock to her cunt, he throbbed, feeling the heat of her smooth, dripping pussy. 

Elena seemed to resist the intrusion when he forced his way inside of her. She was just too tight. Jeremy had to use his strength and push in order to fit his monster cock inside her tight little hole. A long breathy sigh hissed out of his chest as he thrust himself to the hilt, till he was balls-deep in her vulnerable cunt.

He pulled her lower body in closer, lifting her right leg to penetrate her deeper. He kept a slow and steady rhythm, enjoying every sensation of his sister’s pussy while she lay passed out, unable to give her consent.

A pleasurable groan rumbled through his chest as he edged closer to orgasm. He had to slow down. Elena was the only one who made him want to explode in under a minute. He didn’t want to cum yet, even though her pussy felt indescribably good. He stayed completely still and let his cock throb inside of her, pulsing against her slick wet walls, enjoying the sinful pleasure of violating his sister. It didn’t matter to him that she was dating someone else. It didn’t matter to him that she was related to him. Jeremy was a wild animal. As soon as his cock was hard as a rock, no one could reason with him.

He looked down at her pussy and licked his lips, admiring the way her pink lips swallowed his cock whole. He’d fucked many women with that thick long pole, but nothing compared to fucking his sister in her sleep. It was Jeremy’s kink: violating her while she was so utterly powerless.

Ten minutes went by, twenty, thirty… his cock remained buried in her cunt.

His heavy breathing got so loud, he was worried she would wake up, but she remained fast asleep, unaware of what he was doing to her.

Jeremy rubbed her swollen clit and released a stifled groan. For years he had fantasized about this, and now it was actually happening. He was like a kid in a candy store, about to overdose on sugar.

“ _Fuck, baby… you’re so fucking tight…so fuckin’ tight for me…_ ”

His cock kept slipping in and out of her, oozing with precum. He knew he should have slipped on a condom, but Elena’s pussy just felt too good. He needed to feel her raw. He wanted to claim her and use her up like a cum dumpster.

“I wanna cum in you so badly,” he muttered, struggling to breathe through overwhelming pleasure.

As he got closer and closer to climaxing, Jeremy rubbed his sister’s clit, hoping to make her cum in her sleep. His orgasm was approaching, semen rushing and ready to explode like a cannon into her cunt when suddenly, Elena’s cellphone rang.

It was so loud that she was suddenly starting to wake up.

 _Shit._ Jeremy panicked.

It was too late to pull out and stop. He couldn’t. He’d worked so hard for that build up and had been patiently waiting for an earth shattering release. Nothing and no one was going to take that from him.

With savage intent, he gripped his sister’s thigh and began to plow into her aggressively, shutting his eyes and listening to his balls slap against her sodden pussy.

“ _Jer…wha…_ ” Elena sounded so disoriented as she tried to get up, not realizing that her brother’s cock was drilling into her like a sex crazed demon.

_SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP…_

He slammed his cock into her so hard before he released the most animalistic groan and erupted in her pussy. Jets of thick, gooey cum pooled inside of Elena’s womb, filling up and spilling out of her, coating Jeremy’s cock with sperm.

“Oh my god,” Elena gasped in horror, looking back at her brother. “Oh my god, Jeremy…what have you…”

He kept probing her, ejaculating endlessly while she looked at him, stunned and paralyzed from shock.

Elena’s cellphone finally stopped ringing. She was still so disoriented. As relieved as she was to know that he had returned home, she hadn’t been expecting this.

“ _Fuck…fuck…_ ” he kept cursing under his breath, draining his balls inside of her before his cock slid out with a sloshing sound.

She felt his flaccid pole pulsing against her beat-up pussy.

“I’m sorry,” he said, breathlessly. “I couldn’t stop myself…I just…had to…”

Elena was about to say something when she heard someone knocking on the door.

 _Shit, what time is it?_ She glanced at the clock.

“Bonnie’s here!” She scrambled to her feet in panic. “Crap! I completely forgot!”

Her brother’s cum dripped down her thighs as she slid on her shorts.

“Shit!” Elena cursed, looking down.

“Here.” He took off his shirt and wiped off the evidence.

As she disappeared out of sight, he zipped up his fly and headed upstairs to shower.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so sorry for having to cancel on you, Bonnie. I crashed and when I woke up, Jeremy was home.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” The Bennet witch smiled. “Family comes first. You should get some rest. You really look like you need it.”

Elena hugged her friend and was grateful that she understood. There was no way she could host a sleepover after what had happened only minutes ago.

“Text me later?” said Bonnie.

“Will do.” Elena waved goodbye and shut the door once Bonnie pulled out of her driveway.

She turned around looked up at the staircase with dread.

 _He was having sex with me while I was asleep,_ Elena repeated in her mind. _Oh my god…how did I not wake up?_

She remembered having a steamy sex dream starring Stefan Salvatore, completely unaware of the fact that her brother’s cock had been buried inside of her the entire time. She should have been furious. She should have been traumatized, yet all Elena could feel was confusion. She loved Jeremy too much to jeopardize his future by putting him behind bars. He didn’t belong there, she thought, regardless of his crimes.

Her legs felt so heavy as she dragged herself upstairs. Elena’s heart began to race when she approached Jeremy’s room. His door was shut, but as she got closer, she could hear audible sex noises.

 _Porn_ , Elena thought, shaking her head in disappointment.

Deciding to avoid an awkward encounter, she walked towards her bedroom.

_I need a shower. A long one._

* * *

He was relapsing. Badly. Piles of tissues were littered all over Jeremy’s floor, stained in semen. His hyperactive sex drive would not be gratified, even after he’d jacked off for the past forty-five minutes at least ten times. His cock was sore, and his erection would not go down, no matter how many times he unleashed a load.

Raping Elena had awoken something so dark in him; something sadistic and selfish. This was the only way to keep her safe: barricading himself inside his bedroom with nothing but his hand to satisfy his twisted desires.

As he lay in the darkness, Jeremy closed his eyes and kept replaying the way his sister’s tight wet pussy milked his cock as he fucked her on the sofa. He fisted his steel hard shaft, lubricating it with precum.

Right when he was on the verge of erupting, his bedroom door opened.

“ _Jesus Christ, Jeremy_!”

Elena looked away, horrified. She had just walked in on her brother masturbating and instantly regretted it.

“It’s called… [ _breathes heavily_ ] …knocking,” Jeremy said through jagged breaths, refusing to give up on his pending release.

“Can you please just—put that away for a second!?” Elena felt so awkward and embarrassed standing there. Her cheeks were enflamed, and a sweltering heat was growing between her thighs.

“Can’t,” Jeremy responded, pumping his cock faster.

She could hear the sounds and it was making her more uncomfortable… but her body begged to differ.

“Look, can you please just come downstairs when you’re—done?”

“That might… be a while.” He groaned, staring at his sister’s beautiful figure. He could smell her vanilla bodywash all the way from his bed; it was intoxicating. 

“We need to talk about what happened.” Elena sighed, refusing to look back at him. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.” She quickly shut the door and leaned back against it, touching her scorching cheeks.

Jeremy’s pleasurable grunts echoed in her ears as she ignored her disturbing arousal.

_I need a drink. Badly._

* * *

The sleeping pills had finally begun to wear off. Elena was no longer groggy, but she was frustrated, confused, and in complete denial about the state of her relationship with her brother. There was no way she could help him. If anything, she was a walking trigger. He needed an intervention and he needed to be in a place where there was enough distance between them to help him recover. But she refused to acknowledge this fact. She just couldn’t imagine her life without him. His three-week disappearance had been so difficult for her to endure, especially when he wasn’t in regular contact with her. Every night she was sick with worry.

As she sat on the sofa watching television, she realized that an hour and a half had gone by.

 _Now he’s just being selfish,_ Elena thought, feeling annoyed.

She turned off the TV and went back upstairs. She wanted to pound on his door and threaten him but decided that she was in no mood to argue. The last thing she wanted was to make him angry enough that he’d leave again. She couldn’t bear it.

With much reluctance, she turned away and decided it was best to sleep off the chaos of the evening.

_Hopefully tomorrow we can have a rational conversation about what happened._

* * *

It was nearly 2am when Jeremy woke up to relieve himself. He felt horrible about ignoring his sister’s request. He simply couldn’t get in a clear headspace—not when he was insanely horny. She just wasn’t safe around him.

 _It was a mistake coming back,_ Jeremy thought, washing his hands in the sink. _I need to fucking move out._ He switched off the bathroom light and stepped into his bedroom.

“ _Ah, fucking hell_ ,” he cursed, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers.

His sex addiction was becoming more problematic than ever. He could hardly function with a constant hard-on, day in and day out. It didn’t help living under the same roof as Elena: his dream woman.

He’d become so isolated from his friends. It was difficult to have a healthy social life when all he did was routinely get high and fuck whores.

Jeremy lay back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to resist the urge to reach down and rub one out. He was beyond exhausted. His wrist was sore from jerking off so much and his cock felt tender to the touch. He was tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally. There was only so much he could take before breaking down.

_I should just end it. Right here, right now. She’s better off without me, anyway._

He was plagued by suicidal thoughts for years, but it had never gotten this bad.

As his erection continued to grow, his depression quickly dissipated, replaced with intense arousal.

He needed to get off. There was no way he’d be able to fall asleep otherwise, he concluded, reaching for his cock.

But after a couple strokes, Jeremy released his death grip on his shaft.

 _It’s not enough,_ he said to himself. _I need… more._

The demon in his head was whispering in his ear, enticing his appetite for debauchery.

Without even thinking, he got out of bed and started toward his sister’s bedroom.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena never locked her door at night. She should have, though.

Her bedroom door slowly creaked open, revealing a silhouette of a masculine body. Jeremy crept toward the bed and noticed that his sister was lying over the sheets, wearing nothing but a crop top and black lace panties.

 _Convenient_ , he thought, surrendering to his dark impulses. 

His boxers slid to the floor as he stepped out of them, unleashing the heavy weight of his cock. He was painfully erect, precum dripping on his sister’s sheets as he hovered over her body and gently parted her thighs.

He needed to fuck her so badly. He needed to _take_ and violate.

Elena began to stir when she felt something rubbing against her. While half asleep, she faded back to wakefulness and opened her eyes.

He was on top of her.

Naked.

Breathing.

Penetrating her.

“Jeremy, what are you—”

Her lips were suddenly crushed against his, as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth.

“Stop!” Elena struggled against him, desperately trying to push him off.

But he overpowered her. His throbbing cock was fully submerged inside her pussy, aggressively fighting for dominance.

“St—”

Her words were immediately silenced through wet, hungry kisses. Elena kept pounding on his chest while her heart hammered away in her ribcage.

 _This can’t happen again! Not again!_ She panicked, unwilling to yield.

“Stop resisting!” Jeremy growled, wrapping his fist around her throat.

_I can’t breathe!_

He had blocked her airway, raping her and choking her like a ruthless monster. Elena tried to open his grip, but he only squeezed harder. Her eyes began to roll back as she got closer and closer to passing out. But before everything faded to black, a gust of oxygen poured into her lungs when he released her throat and pinned her hands above her head.

Elena gasped for breath as he continued to slide his thick fat cock in and out of her.

“ _Why_?” She sobbed. “ _Why are you doing this to me_?”

Jeremy ignored her tears and focused on his own pleasure. The answer was simple: why stop when something felt so indescribably good?

“You want it,” he breathed. “Just as badly.”

“I don’t! Stop, Jeremy! Please!”

“Your pussy is dripping all over my cock. _Fuck!_ ” He penetrated her deeper in slow powerful thrusts, breathing into the crook of her neck.

A single teardrop rolled down Elena’s face as she stared up at the ceiling. Her body kept moving up and down on the mattress as Jeremy continued to force his cock inside of her, stretching her, forcing her to feel how good it was to be manhandled.

Ripples of pleasure flowed into her body with every stroke. She felt so ashamed. This was wrong. It was incest, she thought, feeling repulsed by the word.

She’d heard so many jokes about inbreeding trailer trash and it always made her cringe inside. But now, she was no better than those backwards hillbillies.

 _How did I let things get this far?_ Elena sobbed in silence, tears swimming down her cheeks.

Jeremy kept slamming his cock into her cervix, unphased by her reaction. He was in a trance and couldn’t stop. Her tightness was driving him insane. He kissed and licked his sister’s neck while continuously defiling her. When he decreased his speed, the only sounds that could be heard were his heavy breaths and pleasurable groans.

“ _Fuck_ … you feel so good, Elena… you feel so fuckin’ good.”

On the verge of an explosive release, Jeremy stopped thrusting and supported his weight against her palms, looking down at her. She was facing the window, averting his gaze.

“Look at me,” he said.

She refused to.

“ _Look at me_ , Elena.”

With much reluctance, she met his dark brown eyes.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” It sounded more like a promise as he lowered his mouth to her lips and kissed her passionately.

Elena gasped when she felt him pull out of her. Everything was happening so fast. She watched him hover downwards… in between her thighs… before he buried his face in her juicy cunt.

She felt his tongue, brushing against her swollen clit, licking and lapping up her juices. She bit her arm and silenced her moans when his finger slid into her tight, wet entry, probing her G spot. Nothing was hotter than hearing him eat her out in that moment, Elena thought. No one had ever given her oral this good.

A pleasurable cry finally escaped her when he sucked on her pussy lips and darted his tongue inside.

 _Hurricane tongue,_ Elena thought, losing herself in sinful ecstasy. She clutched the bedsheets and squirmed beneath him while he continued to pleasure her.

“ _Oh God,_ ” she breathed uncontrollably.

“Cum for me.” He whipped her wet cunt with merciless lashes, flicking his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves.

She was coming undone. There was no way she could stop the orgasm he was inducing; it was about to bury her in pleasure like an avalanche.

“ _Jeremy…I’m…OHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGAAAAAHD!_ ” Elena whimpered in pleasure as she breathed through her earth-shattering climax, her pussy pulsating uncontrollably. Her toes curled into the mattress and she arched her back, shattering into little tiny pieces.

The muscle spasms didn’t stop when she felt her brother slide his cock into her. He blew a massive load in her cunt after several powerful strokes.

She was in such a heightened state of bliss that she could hardly breathe. She shut her eyes in post coital bliss.

 _He was right,_ Elena thought. _He was right all this time._

But her mind could hardly keep up with what her body was communicating.

She tried to catch her breath as Jeremy continued to ejaculate inside of her, filling her with thick wads of incestuous semen. Elena’s legs quivered every time she felt him spray into her womb.

No one was there to walk in on them; no one was there to persecute them for what they’d done. They were completely alone, entangled in each other on a hot summer night.

She shivered when she felt his lips on her neck, kissing her passionately. Elena reached down and gripped his muscular butt cheeks, encouraging him to submerge himself deeper inside. He may have been a junkie, but his body was still unbelievably fit—perfectly chiseled, she thought.

“Did that feel good?” he whispered into her neck, sucking on her skin.

“ _Yes,_ ” Elena murmured, wrapping her thighs around his V shaped waist.

“Do you want me to stop?” He met her eyes and waited.

She shook her head, surprised by her own response. “No.”

“Good.” He kissed her lips. “Because I can’t.”

The seduction in his voice aroused her again. But what really took her breath away was when she felt his cock stand at attention… _inside of her._

“How the hell can you…”

“I told you,” he said. “I’m a sex addict.”

Elena felt as if she’d become someone else that night; someone who was in closer resemblance to Katerina Petrova than Elena Gilbert. She no longer recognized herself, as her twin brother fucked her senseless into the early hours of dawn.

Their sex was fierce, loud, and untamed. There wasn’t a single hole he didn’t penetrate. Elena was so full of cum, he could’ve sworn he knocked her up that night. His sex addiction was contagious. She was in danger of developing the same sort of urges; the same form of intensity and need.

* * *

By 7am, Jeremy was exasperated and finally passed out after giving his sister multiple orgasms back to back. He collapsed on her stomach, holding her naked body as he lay between her legs. They looked like two beautiful lovers, posing for an artist from a bird’s eye view. But there was nothing beautiful about what they had done.

Elena pushed back tears and gently stroked his thick brown hair as he peacefully slept on top of her.

 _What have I done?_ She scolded herself. _I’ve only made things worse. I cheated on Stefan… I let my brother have sex with me… over… and over… Oh God…_

She tried to ignore her nightmarish reality in attempt to stay present. It had broken her heart to see the track marks on Jeremy’s arms. She wasn’t sure if the drugs were the source of his madness, or if his madness was causing him to use.

As she lay there in silence, sunshine began to bathe the room with warmth. Her body was tired after being fucked so vigorously, but more than anything, she was mentally drained. She just didn’t know how to help her brother. Therapy was out of the question for him. There was no way she’d convince him to see a counselor on his own accord.

At the same time, Elena knew they couldn’t continue sleeping together. Despite everything they’d done only hours ago, she knew it was wrong. Their parents would have been so disgusted and ashamed had they discovered them in bed together. In some ways, she was relieved they were dead. Had they still been alive to witness their son’s perversion, it would have absolutely broken them.

 _But maybe he never would have become this way if they were still here,_ Elena thought, running her fingers through his hair.

She had never been with someone who was able to last so long and continuously stay hard during sex—not even with Stefan. Jeremy’s sex drive was beyond hyperactive. She wondered if all sex addicts were like this. He made her feel things she didn’t want to feel. Her lips were still numb from being kissed so hard and she felt a dull ache below. There was only so much a woman could take before tapping out from being pounded into, Elena thought, feeling her nipples harden at the memory.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him tighten his arms around her hourglass waist. Her broken, beautiful brother. Her monster.

Sleep finally came as Elena’s eyelids slowly drooped shut.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly 3pm when Elena finally woke up later that day to the sound of thunder shredding the sky. As she scrambled out of bed, she strode toward the window and shut it, realizing that her brother was no longer there.

 _When did he get up?_ Elena wondered, entering the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and let it steam for a bit before she stepped inside. Recurring flashbacks flickered in her mind as she remembered everything that happened with Jeremy.

 _You let him fuck you,_ a voice whispered into her consciousness. _And you_ liked _it._

 _No!_ Elena shut her eyes, hot water pouring over her She couldn’t admit it to herself. She was afraid of losing him. That’s why she’d allowed it, she told herself.

Her pussy was so sore from being penetrated by her brother’s monster cock. Elena felt so ashamed. She just couldn’t shake those feelings. Her mother had raised her with Christian values and Jenna was no different. She strived to be virtuous, but now she was nothing but a hypocrite.

She’d cheated on Stefan multiple times and had told no one about her brother’s dark secrets because a part of her got off on being the center of his universe. Elena simply couldn’t admit it to herself.

After she finished washing her hair, she scrubbed down her body and reached for a razor. Careful not to lose her balance, she alternated shaving her legs, not realizing that she was dragging the blade up higher and higher…

By the time she realized what she was doing, her mound was completely smooth to the touch.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She washed her razor and quickly rinsed herself before she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

* * *

When Elena walked into the kitchen, she discovered that her brother wasn’t home. She checked her phone to see if he’d called or left her a text—but nothing. She scrolled down to his name on her contact list and pressed dial.

A couple rings went by before she realized that he’d left his phone at home: it was ringing loudly from upstairs.

In a short minute, Elena entered his bedroom and noticed the iPhone on his bed. Curiosity got the best of her as she gravitated towards the device and picked it up.

It was locked.

 _Of course it would be locked_ , she thought, tossing it back on the bed.

But then she was struck with an idea. She picked it up and tried to crack his password. Her slender fingers pounded her date of birth into the keycode. 

“Oh my God! It worked!”

Her hands were almost trembling as she infiltrated her brother’s phone and violated his privacy.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed and immediately opened his text messages. As she scrolled through them, she noticed that most of his texts were from his drug dealer; they communicated in code.

Something strange happened when she went through his DM’s. She didn’t like that he was sexting other girls. She felt… jealous.

“Typical.” She scoffed.

Elena closed his Instagram and went straight to his media gallery. She flipped through his selfies—most of which were taken with his shirt off in front of a mirror, flexing his abs and muscles… And then she discovered his “dick pics”… and videos… of him jerking off… _countless cum shots_.

Her body heated up as she opened one of the videos and watched her brother beating off in bed, hovering the camera of his cock as he pumped his shaft and shot a whopping load all over his stomach.

Arousal was overwhelming her body as she quickly realized that she had a cum fetish. In an effort to stop what she was feeling, Elena closed the video and put the phone away.

 _I shouldn’t have snooped through it,_ she thought.

But her curiosity got the best of her _again_ when she tapped her finger over the locked folder on the screen, punching in her date of birth. Luck was on her side once more. The file was opened, giving access to everything inside.

She clasped a hand over her mouth in shock when she saw old photos of herself… _nude._ Photos she’d shared with Matt way back when she’d dated him.

 _There’s no way he’d ever share these with anyone. Jer must have stolen them,_ Elena thought, fuming. _How long has she had them?_

She was only sixteen years old in the pictures.

Elena suddenly remembered his confession while he’d fucked her in the kitchen.

“ _I’ve jerked off to your picture for years… Can’t tell you how many times I injured my cock…jerking off… to you…”_

She put his phone away for good this time and lay back on his bed, breathing through the intensity of how turned on she was.

She remembered walking in on him jerking off the other night… his thick, veiny shaft…

_How many times has he masturbated to me in here?_

Her panties were getting wet and every muscle inside her pussy started to pulse. Elena ignored the sensation and stared up at his ceiling.

_I can’t tell anyone. I have to help him somehow._

But more than anything, she wanted him to catch her in his room, bend her over on the bed and fuck her hard for trespassing.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	10. Chapter 10

As the dinner hour approached, Elena started to worry. She was convinced her brother had gone out on a drug run. There was no way of reaching him because he’d left his phone behind.

“Everything okay?” said Caroline, setting a plate on the table.

“Yes.” Elena forced a smile. “I’m just expecting a call from Jer. I thought he’d be here by now.”

“Well, maybe he was out job hunting all day. He mentioned that to me last time I texted him.”

 _More like hunting for heroine,_ Elena thought, handing some napkins to Bonnie.

Tyler and Matt were in the living room, watching some football while the girls set the dinner table.

Elena had decided it was best to socialize with her friends that evening for her own sanity.

When everyone finally sat down to eat, they discussed the recent renovations to the Mystic Grill, Tyler’s roller coaster relationship, and Bonnie’s travel plans. Dinner was delicious, but Elena couldn’t get her mind off Jeremy. He was beginning to dominate her life in the worst way possible.

* * *

After dinner, they sat down to watch a movie when Caroline’s doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” said the blonde vampire, walking toward the foyer. She opened the door and beamed at her last house guest, who’d arrived fashionably late.

“You just missed dinner.” She quirked an eyebrow at Jeremy and let him inside.

Elena’s heart began to race when she heard her brother’s deep voice. She abandoned the film and got up to meet him in the foyer.

“Where the hell did you go?” she said, rushing in for a hug. “I was worried about you all day!” 

It felt good to feel his big strong arms around her; the same muscled arms that had overpowered her in bed last night.

She inhaled sharply when he squeezed her butt, pressing her against his growing erection.

“Oh my God, Jer! Not here!” she hissed.

“Don’t worry.” He grinned. “Your friend just left.”

Elena tried to pull away, but he wasn’t ready to release her till he thoroughly fondled her body.

“You’re high, aren’t you?” She cupped his face, inspecting his dilated pupils.

“I’m not.”

“Lies.”

Jeremy grimaced and softened his grip on her ass. “On second thought, I think I’ll just leave.”

“No!” She grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. “Don’t go.” Elena sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I was just scared all afternoon. You didn’t even bother to write me a note or anything. You just… _left_. How is that fair? You know I have abandonment issues.”

He couldn’t argue with that. He knew she was right. His drug addiction had turned him into an asshole.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said with sincerity. “I was just…” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, if I don’t have it in my system, the withdrawal symptoms are horrible. You don’t know what it’s like, Elena. It feels like I’m going to die.”

She looked at him with compassion, and was about to respond when Caroline hollered, “Are you guys gonna come and watch the movie or what? I paused it!”

* * *

“Of all films, why _Casa Blanca_?” said Matt.

“Because tonight’s theme is black and white films—and it just so happens to be one of my favorites!” Caroline replied.

“Care, seriously,” Tyler chimed in. “Can we please just watch something else? Otherwise I’m gonna pass out from boredom.”

They bickered back and forth for a while until they decided on a majority vote: _The Conjuring_ it was.

While everyone sat in the dark, engrossed in the horror flick, Jeremy turned his attention to his sister. She was lying on the sofa, snuggled under a pull blanket. He wondered why Stefan hadn’t come over, but ultimately didn’t care. He was never a big fan of the vampire, anyway.

It was nice to be distracted from reality for once, Elena thought, keeping her eyes on the television screen. Matt and Caroline were cuddling on a love seat; Bonnie was lying on cushions on the rug, and Tyler was sitting in a La-Z-Boy, with beer in hand. Everyone was too distracted to notice what Jeremy was doing.

Elena’s heart jumped in her throat when she felt her brother’s warm body sliding behind her… moving the blanket over himself before he brushed his hand up her leg.

_What are you doing, Jer!? Stop!_

She shivered in panic and didn’t breathe a word in fear of drawing attention to herself. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to turn their heads and discover Jeremy spooning her on the couch like a lover.

She stayed completely still, listening to his slow, shallow breaths as he glided his hand up her inner thigh…rubbing her panties with his fingers.

The scorching heat that radiated from her pussy made him wild with desire, as he pressed his hard-on against her.

Elena shuddered, her nipples painfully hardening in her bra. She tried not to move as he persisted to touch her inappropriately… in front of everyone. Her panties were carefully shoved to the side before he rubbed his fingers between her wet pussy lips, stimulating her clit. He was turning her on, and she hated it.

In an effort to stop him, she reached back under the blanket and tried to push his hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to his tented trousers.

Elena shut her eyes as Jeremy moved her palm against his bulge. He was hard as a rock and she was more turned on than she was willing to admit.

Very slowly, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing shaft, forcing his sister to touch it. Her heart kept hammering away in her chest while she lay there in a state of panic and excitement.

Without even realizing it, Elena started stroking his cock, enjoying his massive size and girth, feeling his pre-cum trickle down her hand. He wiped some on his fingers and brought them toward his sister’s sultry mouth. Jeremy coaxed them open and forced her to taste him, raking his fingers down on her tongue.

His cock bounced and throbbed sporadically, desperately needing to stretch and penetrate her tight wet hole.

Elena tried to control her breathing when he finally pulled his fingers out and reached for the edge of her thong.

 _It was a mistake to wear a skirt_ , she thought, feeling him slide down her undergarment.

 _This can’t be happening… This can’t be happening!_ She panicked in her mind, afraid that her heart would explode from fear as he reached down below and guided his thick long cock to her dripping cunt.

Elena bit her lip and closed her eyes. He was teasing her… right at her entry… sliding the tip in and out…lubricating her for deep penetration.

 _Please slip on a condom… we can’t keep doing this,_ she prayed that he’d read her mind.

But he didn’t.

Jeremy didn’t care for contraceptives when it came to his sister. He needed to feel her _raw._

She felt him trace the curve of her hip, gliding his hand up her stomach and squeezing her breast as he continued to tease her with little strokes. Everything he was doing was insanely turning her on. It took all her mental focus not to moan or show any type of reaction that would give them away.

Several minutes went by as Jeremy continued to tease her like this, sliding his cock between the tight little crevice of her wet pussy lips, coating his shaft in her juices.

Elena clutched a cushion when he finally pressed his pulsing pole into her pussy. With every inch that he gave, he stretched her tightness agonizingly slow, feeling her cunt suction his aching cock.

Her breath began to quiver as she kept her eyes closed. She had no choice but to surrender to whatever he wanted to do to her.

Inch by inch, he carefully penetrated her pussy until he was completely buried inside, shooting jets of pre-cum as she pulsed around his cock. Elena had been so horny all day that she was almost climaxing just feeling that magnum gun inside of her.

_I can’t believe he’s fucking me on the couch. Oh God… Oh God…_

Jeremy carefully moved his hips back before he thrust into her, giving her long, slow strokes. He reached over and found her swollen clit, stimulating it while he kept impaling her with his cock, digging deeper into her velvet folds.

She heard his shallow breaths in her ear, arousing her to the point of no return. She almost didn’t care if they got caught, but Jeremy was careful not to make a sound. She had to do the same.

The evil little sex game he was playing was incredibly tantalizing.

Jeremy pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “Do you like my cock in you?”

The audio from the movie was so loud, that he was sure no one else would hear them.

Elena was too afraid to open her mouth and respond. She couldn’t. He was unraveling her composure.

“Do you like having this big fucking cock inside your dripping cunt?” He licked her earlobe, shoving his dick deeper. “No one gets me so hard as you do…”

She started to grind against him, desperate for him to slam into her G spot.

“I’m gonna cum in you so much”—he breathed roughly—“It’s gonna drip down your thighs when you get up… you’ll have to rush into the bathroom so no one will notice…”

Elena stifled a feral moan as he pushed her breast out of her bra and pinched her nipple.

“I love how fucking wet you get for me… lets me know you like it… you like this big fat cock inside your cunt…”

No one had ever spoken so dirty to her during sex. She relished in it. He only made her hornier by the second as he continued to probe her. He’d got her so wet that every time he pulled out, the slippery sound of their juices got louder and louder from the constant friction of their genitals.

Jeremy cursed under his breath and gave her one slow, powerful thrust before he stopped moving entirely. He was close to cannon blasting her with cum and did not want to climax yet.

Elena felt the heat of his big testicles, rubbing against her. The only thing that was shielding them from discovery was the blanket that covered them from the waist down.

She needed to cum. But at the same time, she was afraid to. She wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from screaming through her orgasm. She had never been more turned on in her life.

Elena nearly gasped when he pulled out his cock and shoved his fingers inside of her, moving them around. Just as fast, he withdrew them and forced them inside her mouth.

“ _Taste us_ ,” he whispered in her ear. “ _Taste me inside your cunt…_ ”

Elena sucked on his fingers and gripped his wrist as he found her dripping hole with his cock again. She almost cried out when he thrust himself inside, heightening her arousal with sinful penetration.

“I’m gonna turn you into a cock whore,” he breathed roughly in her ear, gently picking up his speed. “I don’t give a fuck whether you like it or not.”

A small little whimper escaped her, but Jeremy quickly muted it when he clasped his hand over her mouth.

Her friends suddenly laughed out loud, nearly giving her a heart attack, till she opened her eyes and saw that they were still glued to the TV screen. No one had a clue what they were doing on that sofa… _under the covers_.

“I’m gonna pipe you with my cock… everyday… all hours… any time I want…”

Elena’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as every muscle contracted around his shaft in spasms. She was climaxing uncontrollably and was grateful that his hand was covering her mouth.

Jeremy felt her orgasm, triggering his own as he sucked on her neck and gave her one last thrust before he flooded her womb with sticky hot semen. His body went tense against hers, shooting spurts of cum into her cunt.

When she began to calm down, he withdrew his hand and let her breathe more comfortably while he kept ejaculating. 

Her mind was foggy. Every part of her body was sensitive to the touch.

_He came inside me. Oh god…Oh my god._

The realization was sinking in as she lay there, trying to control her labored breaths as he panted in her ear.

Elena’s neck was sore. He’d sucked on her skin so hard she feared he’d bruised her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered. “That felt amazing.” He kept his cock submerged inside of her pussy and gently fondled her breast.

How was she going to explain the cum stains on Caroline’s couch? She dreaded the thought, knowing fully well that as soon as she’d stand up, the evidence of what they’d done would drip down her thighs.

_Why? Why here, Jer?_

Her body refused to feel remorseful; there was nothing to regret about that mind-piercing orgasm.

At this point, it was clear to Elena that her brother was a sex god with an insatiable appetite for fucking. 

He licked her neck and softly blew on it, causing her to shiver.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	11. Chapter 11

Before the movie was finished, Elena got up and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. She panicked when she felt her brother’s semen, trickling down her inner thighs. She could hardly believe what he’d done to her on that sofa, in front of all their friends. She never saw herself as an exhibitionist, but the excitement combined with the fear of discovery turned her on.

Her thong was soaked. There was no point in wearing it still, Elena thought, tossing it in the trash before she covered it with tissues.

She washed her hands and opened the door, only to find her brother leaning against the frame, waiting for her.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I was waiting to use the restroom.”

“There are other ones in the house, you know.” She sounded irritated as she brushed past him.

Jeremy grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

“What are you—”

He pushed her against the wall and smothered her lips with a kiss before she could finish.

Elena refused to submit this time as she tried to push him back. But he overpowered her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She kept pounding away at his chest while he manhandled her and shoved two fingers inside her pussy.

He was pleased to find that she’d disposed of her thong.

“What do you say, Elena?” He breathed on her lips. “Round two?” His cock throbbed against her.

“Stop!” she said in a hushed tone. “We can’t do this here…”

“We’ve got more privacy up here than we did on that couch.” He smirked, unzipping his fly.

_How the hell can he be so hard after fucking me ten minutes ago?_

Everything was happening so fast as she felt her brother’s thick veiny cock penetrating her in seconds. He lifted her up and held onto her thighs while he bucked into her pussy like a wild, raging bull. His balls kept slapping against her cunt and Elena could hardly breathe, she was so turned on.

“ _S-stop._ ” She tried to reason once more, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t.

“You don’t want me to stop.” Jeremy kissed her hard and impaled her with his meat rod.

If anyone ventured upstairs, they would have caught them. She kept praying that wouldn’t happen as he rammed his cock deeper and deeper into her.

Her brother’s sex addiction was out of control.

 _There is nothing you can do to help him,_ her conscience tried to speak through a fog of thick desire.

He was kissing her so hard she was afraid he’d cut her lip open.

“Remember what I said, Elena?”—he kept thrusting into her—“Anytime… _anyplace_.”

Her heart started racing when she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs.

_Oh god… no._

But before she could mention anything to Jeremy, he pulled out his cock, placed her down, and casually stepped into the bathroom.

“Anyone using the—”

“Uh, yes!” she said to Matt, praying he wouldn’t notice her disheveled appearance. “Jer was waiting for his turn. The one downstairs is out of order.”

“I know. I’ll just use the bathroom in Care’s room then.”

When he disappeared into his girlfriend’s bedroom, Elena felt relieved. This was a dangerous game she was playing and was worried it would blow up her in face at some point. Before her brother could trap her again, she went downstairs.

* * *

Elena avoided eye contact with Jeremy the rest of the night as she cycled through feelings of shame, anger, and desire. He was hands down a superior lover in comparison to her past partners, but she knew it was wrong. They were siblings, and siblings were not supposed to have sex with each other.

 _If I can get him in rehab, I’m sure it’ll help,_ she thought. But how was she going to convince him? He had an iron will and was unreasonably stubborn, just like herself.

Jealousy kept stinging her heart when she noticed him flirting with Bonnie.

 _He’s probably doing it just to get back at me,_ she concluded. _I avoid him, and_ this _is what he does._

“I need to head out for a smoke,” he said to everyone.

“Since when did you pick up such a nasty habit?” Caroline asked.

“Since Mom and Dad passed away.”

The blonde vampire almost felt guilty for asking. She shook her head and said, “Cancer on a stick, Jeremy…”

“Caroline, we’re all gonna die. Not all of us are immortal.”

* * *

Ten minutes went by and Elena started worrying that he hadn’t gone out to smoke at all.

“I’m gonna go and check on Jer,” she said to her friends.

“He’s on the phone,” said Tyler. “Went out to join him and saw him in his car.”

_Oh no…_

“I’ll be right back.” Elena got up from the couch and walked out of the house. 

Her suspicions were proven right when she opened his car door and found him tying a long rubber band around his arm.

“What the hell are you doing!?” She sat in the front passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jeremy reached over to open the glove compartment.

Dozens of condom wrappers suddenly rained down on her feet.

“Oh my God, Jeremy…” She was speechless.

“At least I’m practising safe sex… most of the time.” He dismissed her shocked reaction and rummaged through the condoms till he found what he was looking for: a spoon and a ziplock bag full of white powder. “I suggest you get back inside. Unless you get off on watching me do this.”

His hands were trembling a bit as he poured the powdered Heroin onto the spoon and reached into his pocket for a lighter.

Elena was tearing up. It was heartbreaking to watch him this way; to realize the reality of his drug dependency.

“I don’t enjoy it anymore,” said Jeremy, moving the lighter under the spoon. “But my body needs it. I can’t go through withdrawals, Elena. I won’t. That’s the worst part, you know…”

Her face was wet with tears as she watched him fill up the needle with liquid heroin before he tapped it several times to get rid of air bubbles.

“Please let me help you, Jer.”

“This is the only thing that helps.” He tried to find a visible vein on his arm, desperate to get the drug in his system.

“You don’t have to keep doing this to yourself.”

“ _My_ life. My choice.”

She watched him push down on the back of the needle in revulsion and fear.

A blissful sense of relief rushed into his bloodstream as he injected himself to the very last drop. Jeremy slowly relaxed into his seat and let his eyes droop shut, surrendering to an overwhelming heroin high.

Elena was weeping uncontrollably. She reached for the needle that was stuck in her brother’s arm. He hadn’t even bothered to pull it out.

 _How many times has he done this?_ she dreadfully thought, _parked in God knows where, alone or with God knows who._

“Jer?” She panicked, shaking him. “Jeremy? Hey!”

He was high as a kite.

“Please, just tell me you’re okay, otherwise I’m gonna think you’ve overdosed and I’ll have to call an ambulance!” She shook him again, slapping his face. “Jeremy!”

“I’m fine.” He struggled to open his eyes. “Don’t be such a buzzkill.”

“You’re in no condition to drive. If I take you back inside everyone will know something’s wrong.”

“Let them know… I don’t care.” His speech was slurred and had slowed down significantly.

“I’m going to leave my car here and drive you home,” Elena asserted. “Give me your keys.”

“Good luck… making me… move.” He laughed.

“Don’t fight me on this. You’re only going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone.”

“You mean… embarrass _you._ ” He reached for her thigh and rubbed it.

She knew he was right. More than anything, she was worried he’d do something inappropriate to her in front of their friends. There was no way she could live it down or rationalize it afterwards.

“Let’s fuck.” He unbuttoned his jeans. “I wasn’t…finished with you.” He chuckled like a giddy school boy, high out of his mind.

“Stop!” Elena grabbed his hands and pushed them up toward his chest. “I know you’re high right now, but you need to understand that you’re parked in Caroline’s driveway, and I am _not_ going to have sex with you here.”

“Windows are tinted.” He grinned.

“I don’t care if they’re tinted or not, give me your keys, Jeremy!”

He reached into his pocket and slipped a finger into the keychain before he dangled his keys in front of his sister. “You want ’em?” He flashed a wolfish grin. “ _Come get ’em_.”

“You’re being such a prick. I hope you know that.” She swiped at the keys but failed to retrieve them when he moved his arm away.

“Whoops!” Jeremy laughed playfully.

“I don’t have time for games, Jer. Quit being so difficult!”

“Here.” He pretended to hand the keys over but yanked them away again when she made a second attempt. “I’m high as fuck and I still have better reflexes than you.” He howled in laughter.

Elena was so fed up and fuming that she made the mistake of climbing onto his lap to pry the keys out of his hand. She’d walked right into his trap as he dropped the key behind his seat. 

“Uh oh…” Jeremy taunted.

“You did that on purpose,” she said in annoyance, reaching over to find them. It was too dark, and her arms were not long enough to reach under his seat.

“Fuck, I love these titties.” He squeezed her breasts and ripped open her blouse before he unfastened her bra.

Elena gasped and tried to dismount him, but he grabbed her hips and pressed her down on his growing erection.

“Jeremy, stop! I told you… _not here_. Not like this.”

“No one will know.” He started grinding her against him. “Pull it out and sit on me.”

“No!” She tried to open the car door, but he stopped her and restrained her hands behind her back.

“Your nipples are hard,” said Jeremy, staring at her perky breasts.

“I’m cold.”

“Really?” He leaned up and caught her nipple in his mouth, slowly sucking and swirling his tongue around before he moved to her other breast.

Elena was trying so hard to be the voice of reason by resisting her arousal, but he was making it extremely difficult.

“Sit on my cock, Elena. _Please._ ” He sounded so desperate for her. It was turning her on.

“They’ll come looking for us… we can’t.”

“I’ll be quick.” He raked his tongue between her breasts and tightened his grip around her wrists.

“You’re hurting me, Jer!”

He kept her wrists bound together in one hand and used his other to pull down his zipper.

 _No…No!_ She screamed in her mind.

Her heart was racing as she watched him pull out the snake and stroke it several times before he pressed it against her naked pussy and pulled her down on it.

Elena whimpered, feeling him stretch her walls and fill her to the hilt.

“ _Oh fuck…yes…_ ” Jeremy groaned. He released her wrists and clutched her waist, pounding into her cunt, causing the car to bounce in the driveway.

She had lost control. All it took was one person to walk out and their secret would be exposed, yet she couldn’t move off his lap; not when his cock felt so good and she was aching to cum again. She started grinding on him faster, breathing loudly while he impaled her with a meat injection.

“Cum for me.” He panted, relentlessly thrusting into her. “Cum on my cock.”

“Put on…a condom…Jeremy…” Elena moaned, pressing her palms against his chest.

“No.” He pounded into her harder.

“ _Please_ …” She screamed when he started fucking her faster and harder, punishing her for making such a suggestion.

“Oh God…” She held her breath. “ _Oh my God, Jeremy… I’m_ …”

She shut her eyes and moaned through her orgasm as he kept slamming into her cervix, shooting jets of cum inside of her.

It was a quickie, all right, Elena thought. But hot, nonetheless.

When she was finally able to come down from her climax, she dismounted him and prayed to God that no one had walked down the driveway while they were going at it.

“How long have we been in here?” she said, cleaning herself up with tissues.

Jeremy lay back in his seat, looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

“No use asking a drugged up junkie,” she muttered through her anger and shame.

He ignored her and kept his eyes closed, basking in the blissful feeling of release.

When Elena finally found his keys, she opened the passenger door and stepped out. “Don’t move,” she said.

“Where could I possibly go?”

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was an absolute hassle getting Jeremy home. Elena had driven his car back and had explained to Caroline that her brother was too drunk to drive, so she left her car parked in her driveway till she could pick it up the next day.

“That’s it, we’re almost there.” She held her brother’s hand as it hung over her shoulder.

When she managed to get up the stairs, she opened his bedroom door and let him collapse on the bed.

Jeremy rolled on his back and exhaled. 

Like a nurturing mother, Elena pulled off his shoes and socks before she checked the time: it was almost 3am.

“I need to shower,” she said. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Clearly…incapacitated.” He joked. “Don’t go.”

“I need to wash the night off me.”

“You mean my cum.”

She scoffed in distaste and tossed a pillow at him before she decided to strike him again with it repeatedly.

“Jesus, stop!” He shielded his face. “Okay! OKAY! I’m sorry!”

“I hate what you’ve done to me! To us!” She dropped the pillow and sat on the edge of his bed, hiding her face in her hands.

Jeremy forced his eyes open. He reached for his sister’s waist and coaxed her into lying down with him.

Elena was too tired to resist, and even more exhausted to continue an argument.

“I’ll move out.” He broke the silence, not expecting her to turn around and touch his face.

“ _No_ ,” she adamantly expressed. “Don’t you dare leave me. I’ll never forgive you if you do. You can’t just come back, make me feel all these things I can’t even begin to understand and then leave!”

His fingers brushed up her thigh, guiding it over his waist. “I’m toxic. I’m not good for you.”

“It’s too late, Jeremy. It’s too late to take things back.” She caressed his cheek and shivered when he touched her.

“I’m dragging you down with me. I’m too fucked up to function. Even now… all I can think about”—he lowered his voice—“is pounding you with my cock.”

Sinful desire pulsed through Elena’s body as she stared at him. 

“I don’t want to stop,” he said, slipping his hand between her thighs. “It’s never enough.”—he slowly glided his middle finger inside her pussy—“I’m always horny.”

Her breath came short when she felt his intrusion. It felt so good to feel his finger slip in and out of her as he licked her lips in the darkness. His cock was hard and grinding against her inner thigh. She knew what he wanted; what he _needed._

“ _God, you’re so fucking wet.”_ He kissed her, sliding a third finger inside, stretching her as she whimpered in pain.

She couldn’t push him off. He had infected her with his same disease. Their mouths collided in a wet, hot kiss, making out with unrestrained passion.

Jeremy wasted no time as he reached down and released his throbbing shafting, guiding it toward his sister’s tight hole. She moaned when she felt his swollen head at her entry, lifting her thigh higher to give him more access.

As soon as he thrust himself inside, she cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck while he slowly plunged his inches into her tight, wet cunt.

They kissed for several minutes, moaning softly before she rolled on top of him and took control.

Elena took off her shirt and bra, tossing them behind her. She helped her brother out of his and admired every ripple of muscle on his masculine frame. His hands slid up her taut stomach, squeezing her breasts while she rode him back and forth with newfound confidence.

“Milk my cock.” He cursed out loud, loving the way she’d taken charge. He shoved a finger into her mouth and groaned when she sucked it back while bouncing on him. “ _Fuck…just like that_.”

She had surrendered to her base desires and was taking out all her frustrations on him as she dug her nails in his chest and fucked him with passionate fury.

“I can break your dick, you know?”

“I’ll take my chances.” Jeremy groaned, gripping her waist. “Don’t stop.”

His mattress kept creaking louder the harder she went. There was no way Elena could rationalize her actions now. She wanted him inside of her just as bad as he did. She was shamelessly riding her brother’s cock without a thought of using protection. She revelled in the sheer chaos of the act. It was raw and animalistic.

“ _Fuck_ …slow down.” He panted, holding her hips to stop her.

The only thing that could be heard was their jagged breaths, echoing off the walls of his bedroom.

Her mind and body were buzzing. She was aching for release and was on the edge of overpowering pleasure. A feral moaned fled from her lips when he controlled her grind and moved her back and forth on his pulsing pole.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jeremy teased. “Does it turn you on… knowing how insanely horny… you make me.”

She moaned again, clutching his pectorals.

“Cum all over my dick,” he commanded, grabbing her ass cheeks.

Elena was more than happy to comply as she started riding him harder and faster, desperate to find her release.

The noises that echoed from his bedroom were loud enough to wake anyone up in that house. Fortunately for them, they were completely alone.

“Oh God… _Jeremy_ ”—Elena panted—“I’m… _oh my GOD_!”

Her blood was thrumming in her veins as her heart worked overtime to pump it through her system. Waves of pleasure washed over her body like a tsunami while she screamed through her orgasm, convulsing from the inside out.

He gripped her hips and pounded into her pulsing pussy, drilling her hard until he found his own powerful release.

“FUCK!!!” Jeremy groaned, exploding inside his sister’s cunt. 

She kept her eyes closed and stayed completely still as he filled her to the hilt, flooding her womb with incestuous seed. He’d came in her so much, she was worried he’d knocked her up. She never had to fret about birth control with Stefan, since he was a vampire.

Both siblings were out of breath, breathing in unison.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “You turn me on so much.” He reached for her breast and massaged it, pinching her nipple teasingly. 

Elena brushed her fingers through her long, dark hair and trembled when she felt him throb inside of her.

“I think I like you better on top.” Jeremy grinned. “Especially when you take advantage of me.”

“Advantage of _you_?” She snickered. “You mean the other way around.”

“Oh, you totally initiated it this time.”

She shook her head, trying not to smile. “You pulled me toward you. That’s how it started.”

“I just wanted to cuddle. You took it further.”

She slapped his chest playfully.

“Ow!”

“That is _not_ true.”

“It is!” He laughed.

“Says the guy who’s horny all the time.”

“Well, it’s hard not to be, around you. You were always a cock tease. Now I just have the benefit of creaming your cunt whenever I want.” 

She slapped him again. “You’re so vulgar!”

“You like it.”

“No, I don’t!” She lied.

“ _Denial, denial_ …”

“I don’t!”

Elena gasped when he suddenly flipped her on her back and bent an elbow to rest his head in his hand.

“So perfect,” said Jeremy, caressing her globes of flesh.

She shivered in reaction. “We need sleep.”

“I agree,” he murmured, showering her breasts with kisses. “Right after I fuck you, missionary style.”

He rolled on top of her and reached for his cock, gliding it all the way inside of her before she could refuse.

She couldn’t understand how he was able to recover so quick and get an erection again, but she let him take control and surrendered to sensation as he drilled her pussy without her consent.

After twenty minutes of pounding his massive cock into her, he achieved a violent release and shot wave after wave of hot sticky sperm in her aching cunt. Elena climaxed with him as she dug her nails into his but cheeks, feeling a flood of sperm blast into her womb.

Jeremy panted against her lips, kissing her passionately before he collapsed next to her.

Her face was flushed with perspiration. She listened to his labored breaths and molded herself against his body. Her brother’s mind was undeniably broken, but he knew exactly what he was doing in the bedroom. She was becoming addicted to him; addicted to the sinful sensation of cumming all over his cock… feeling him explode inside of her.

All her life she was expected to be the “good girl.” There was an odd sense of freedom in sleeping with her brother: something she was not yet ready to admit to herself.

“Can we sleep now?” she said, sliding a leg over his.

He took her hand and guided it down to his large testicles. “Now we can.” Jeremy sighed contentedly.

Elena was thankful for the darkness. He constantly made her blush. As she rubbed and caressed her brother’s massive balls, she couldn’t help but think about where they were going to go from here. His drug addiction was still a debilitating problem. It broke her heart to pieces to watch him use earlier that night. She didn’t want to watch or enable him. The longer he fed his habit, the more it would take a toll on his health. She didn’t want him to become so thin and unrecognizable. She couldn’t lose him that way.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Elena made a mental note to visit her doctor and get on birth control. She couldn’t trust herself to refuse his sexual advances. The only thing she _could_ control was her reproductive rights.

* * *

It was nearly noon when the sleeping brunette woke up to find herself alone once again. Jeremy was not beside her. Her nervous system reacted in panic but quickly calmed down when she heard the shower running.

 _Thank God. He’s home._ She sat up and stretched, feeling a bit guilty when she noticed her clothing on the floor. Everything that happened yesterday felt so surreal. She wasn’t sure if she was stuck in a dream or a nightmare.

 _A nightmare,_ her conscience said. _Definitely a nightmare. Don’t delude yourself._

As she threw her legs over the side of the bed, Jeremy’s phone vibrated. She ignored it and stood up.

It vibrated again.

And again.

_Who the hell is texting him?_

Elena’s curiosity got the best of her. She reached for his cell and punched in the passcode to unlock it. When she opened his text messages, she quickly started reading: 

**Kylie** : [12:04 pm] Are we gonna get high together 2nite?

 **Kylie:** [12:05pm] I miss ur cock inside of me.

 **Kylie:** [12:05pm] I cant stop thinking about yesterday when u banged my brains out in the dressing room…

 **Kylie:** [12:06pm] Call me back baby. xoxoxo

_So that’s where he’d been all day. Getting high and screwing around with some bimbo while I worried for hours!_

Elena’s eyes were misting with tears as she stared down at the texts. He was still having sex with other females _._ She couldn’t help but feel so dirty. 

_Your brother’s an addict. What do you expect?_ That voice in her head tried to reason once again.

Consumed with anger, hurt, and irrational jealousy, she discarded his phone and turned around to leave, when Jeremy walked out of the bathroom.

“Good morning, beautiful!” He beamed, reaching for her waist.

“Stop.” She blocked his kiss. “I need to brush my teeth and shower.”

“I don’t care.” He tried to kiss her again, but this time she reacted with hostility and pushed him off.

“STOP!” Elena shouted, unable to hide her anger.

He looked at her in confusion and shock. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“YOU! _You_ are what’s wrong with me!”

She picked up her clothes and stormed out, slamming her bedroom door behind her and locking it. 

“Elena!” He yelled after her.

She leaned against her door and let her tears fall.

Jeremy walked toward his sister’s room and tried the doorknob, only to discover that she’d locked it. He was angry now and couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

“Please open this door,” he gently said, controlling his temper. When she didn’t respond, he pounded his fist against it and yelled her name. “Can you please just talk to me?”

Silence.

“… FUCK!”

Elena flinched and cupped her hand over her mouth, sobbing inconsolably.

When he finally gave up, she abandoned her spot and entered her bathroom.

 _I’m never letting you touch me again,_ she said, hatefully wiping her tears. _Never again._

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena’s emotions were all over the place as she stood under the steaming showerhead. All she could think about was how much she regretted the night before. Jeremy had blurred the line of their relationship as siblings and she felt tremendously guilty for her part in indulging his forbidden desires. She felt foolish for thinking that his sex addiction would exclude all others.

She turned around and pressed her palms against the tiles, sobbing in silence while the water poured over her. Elena was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

_I can’t live like this with him. Either he agrees to go to rehab or…_

She suddenly gasped when a pair of masculine arms snaked around her waist.

“How did you get in here?” she said in a glacial tone.

“Broke your lock.” Jeremy kissed her neck. “How else?”

“Get out please.”

“I don’t like being ignored.”

“I don’t care, Jeremy.” She shoved his arms away and turned around. “Leave.”

He searched her eyes and could tell that she was being serious. Instead of backing off, he pushed her against the shower tiles and shoved a finger inside of her.

“Playing hard to get?” He licked her lips.

Every muscle in her body was prepared to fight as she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

He recoiled in shock.

“GET OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Elena screamed, tears filling her eyes. “GO!”—she pushed his chest—“Go and sleep with your whores! You have plenty of them on call!”

As stunned as he was by her explosive outburst, everything suddenly made sense.

“You went through my phone?”

“If you won’t leave, then I will!” She was about to open the glass door when he pushed her back, trapping her against the tiles with his muscled body.

“Answer my fucking question,” he demanded. “Did you snoop through my phone or not?”

“Yes!” She stared into his dark eyes, refusing to be intimidated. 

Water pelted down on the shower floor as clouds of steam floated around them. The air was thick with tension.

“So that’s why you’re angry.” Jeremy grinned. “You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! I’m disgusted!” She tried to push him back, but it was pointless; he’d pinned her wrists against the shower wall. “Let me go, Jeremy!”

“Honestly, I’m flattered.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from you.”

“ _Move_!”

Elena hated feeling so vulnerable. Her brother was much stronger than her and he’d just discovered that she was indeed extremely jealous—to the point that it hurt knowing that she wasn’t exclusively the object of his desire.

“You don’t have to act like such a fucking bitch all the time. Why don’t you just admit that you’re hurt by what you saw in my texts?”

Her pain was instantly transmuted into fury as she stared at him and said, “I want you to move out. I can’t do this with you anymore. I can’t play these games with you. I’m done!”

“All this because of some skanks I couldn’t give two shits about?” He grimaced. “Really, Elena? You’re such a fucking hypocrite, you know that?”

“How am I a hypocrite!?”

“You’ve been sleeping with me behind Stefan’s back! You haven’t ended your pathetic excuse for a relationship! You want to judge me for my vices? Look in the mirror, sis.”

The weight of his words struck her with impact as fresh hot tears misted her vision. She was drowning in despair.

“I hate you,” Elena said with absolute resentment. “I hate you so much!”

“Yeah? You didn’t feel that way last night when you were bouncing on my cock…” Jeremy released her wrists and flipped her around, nearly crushing her against the tiles with his body.

She was trapped against the shower wall and had no way of escaping. He was bigger and stronger than her. It was times like this that she wished she was a vampire.

“Jeremy…” Panic filled her voice. “What are you doing?”

“You think I fuck you the same way I fuck those bitches?”

She felt his erection against her ass, sliding between the crack.

_No. oh God, no…_

The horror of what he was about to do was terrifying to her vulnerable psyche. 

“Please,” she pleaded, “Stop!”

“At least I’m honest with you about my addictions. Can’t say that same about you.”

“STOP!”

Her brain went into fight or flight when she felt his rigid cock sliding against her sphincter.

 _Not now. Not like this._ Elena panicked.

“You think you’re better than me?” He roughly spoke in her ear. “Your boyfriend’s a fucking psychopath murderer and you still spread your legs for him.”

“I don’t want this! _Stop_!”

“Shut the fuck up, Elena!”

She felt his cock pushing at her backdoor entry. 

“… So fucking sick of you always judging me and everyone around you.” He reached down and grabbed his steel hard shaft, pumping it several times before he pushed into his sister’s tight entry.

An ear-piercing cry escaped her lips as she whimpered in pain, feeling his thick cock invading her ass hole. She cried out again when he impaled her rectum as deep as he could go before he started raping her aggressively.

“Oh Jesus—FUCK!” Jeremy groaned, gripping her hips while bucking into her ass like a wild animal. “That ass is so fucking tight... _fuuuuuuck_.”

Elena’s ears were ringing as she sobbed through the pain. The side of her face was numb, being pressed against the tiles for so long.

He kept thrusting into her without giving any consideration to her. The brother she knew had disappeared, replaced by a sadistic demon.

“This is how I fuck them,” he breathed in her ear. “Only difference is… I’m gonna cum in your ass.”

She felt his hand slide down her pelvic bone, till he found her pussy, stimulating her clit while he fucked her in the ass.

“ _Stop_.” Elena pleaded again, resisting the pleasure that he was forcing her to feel. The temperature in that bathroom only got hotter as she tried to relax her body. His penetration was painful and the only way she could control that pain was by forcing herself to relax through the violation.

“You’re in no position to make demands, Elena.” He thrust himself deeper into her. “I don’t think you can handle my cock in your ass every day. Don’t get me wrong”—he breathed harder—“I love that sweet fuckin’ pussy of yours… But I’m a total ass man.”

She moaned when he fingered her faster before he spread her ass cheeks and fucked her wildly. She felt his balls slapping against her while he ripped into her body and stretched her mercilessly.

Hot water kept pouring on her back as she remained trapped between the wall and Jeremy’s body. She felt like a pathetic little fuck doll that was being abused by her brother. All she could do was close her eyes and try to fade away.

The pain was finally numbing but he only got more aggressive as he slapped her ass harder and harder while fucking her tight ass. Every muscle was pulsing inside of her. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was turned on. Elena needed a man who could take control of her body. She was an obsessive control freak and needed liberation from that; Jeremy gave her no choice when he forced her into submission.

“Fuck… here it comes…” He dug his fingers into her hips and kept thrusting until a blast of semen exploded out of his cock, spraying inside of her.

Elena breathed through it; her legs were trembling from being bent over for as long as she was.

“ _Mmmm…_ [ _SLAP!_ ] such a fuckable ass…. [ _SLAP!_ ]”

She winced in pain and pleasure while he assaulted her, leaving pink handprints all over her butt cheeks. There wasn’t a trace of remorse in his voice as he finished ejaculating inside of her. When he finally pulled out, she moaned and shuddered in pleasure. Her juices were dripping out of her pussy while her brother’s thick semen leaked out of her asshole.

“Fuck, that is hot,” said Jeremy, spreading her cheeks, admiring the way his cum poured out of her. His cock was still hard and ready for round two as he lathered it with soap and rinsed it under the water.

Elena could hardly stand. She hardly had the strength to turn around and look her brother in the eye after what he’d just done to her.

“Turn around,” he said.

Reluctantly, she complied and met his heated gaze. His chiseled body looked indescribably hot, as tracks of water poured down every sinew of muscle. Her eyes wandered downward, noticing his stiff cock, standing at attention, per usual. He reached for her waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her passionately while his cock slid between her pussy lips.

Elena was so hot and bothered that she was powerless to push him off. Instead, she started grinding on his pole as water continued to pour down on her. There was no room for rational thinking when she was insanely turned on. She needed his cock inside of her.

Jeremy reached over and caressed her beaten butt cheek. He teased her pussy with his cock and let her grind on him several times before he slipped it inside of her, lifted her up, and slammed her against the tiles. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned into his mouth while he focused entirely on her pleasure, as if he was rewarding her for surviving the ass pounding.

“Tell me you need my cock,” he breathed against her lips, kissing her harder.

“… _need…your cock_ …” Elena uttered between wet hot kisses.

Her body was exploding with pleasure the deeper he impaled her.

“Are you my cock whore?” He sucked on her lip, penetrating her faster.

She nearly screamed in ecstasy and dragged her nails down his back. “Oh God…y-yes…oh my _GOD…_ just like that…”

It didn’t matter that he’d fucked more women than he could count. In that moment, all she could focus on was her climax; not her jealousy, not her anger, or disgust.

“You like the way I drill your cunt with my cock?”

Elena was beyond communicating with words. She let her pleasurable moans and body language do the talking for her.

“Cum for me.” Jeremy kissed her fervently, thrusting into her like a man on a mission.

Just as she was edging close to an earth crushing climax, he slowed down his pace and stayed completely still inside of her.

“Don’t stop,” she breathed uncontrollably. “ _Don’t… stop_.” She clutched his ass and encouraged him to give her a deep and powerful thrust. But he didn’t budge. “Jeremy… _please_.” Elena panted, grinding on his shaft.

“Stop. Slow down.” He kissed her softly.

She complied, despite how hungry she was for an orgasm.

He lowered his lips to her ear and murmured, “I want you to think about the massive load I’m about to blow inside of you… filling you up… pouring out of your pussy…”

Every cell in her body was ready to fire as she felt him throb, triggering her pending orgasm. Elena screamed, as all her muscles tensed up. She was a slave to pleasure: a sick, perverted pleasure that he was forcing her to feel. Her hands found their way back to his muscular butt, clutching his cheeks as he pounded his cock inside of her, stimulating her to new heights of ecstasy.

She could hardly breathe. She felt as if she’d melt into a puddle of flesh when he pulled out his cock. He had forced himself on her— _again_. And she liked it.

“You drive me insane.” He kissed her sensually, sliding his tongue inside and tasting her one last time. “Tell me you want me.” He looked into her eyes. “Say it and I promise I’ll swear off other women. I can do that for you.”

Elena touched his chest and let her hands trace his breastplates before they brushed down his abdominals.

“Jeremy…”

“You’re overthinking. Stop.” He kissed her again.

She let him.

She let him touch her body as if it belonged to him and no one else.

“It’s just you and I, Elena. No one else has to know.” He caressed her ass and squeezed it. “Just say the word and I’ll stop screwing around.”

_This is your chance to help him. Tell him you want him! It’s the only way!_

_No! Are you insane? He needs professional help. Hell, at this point, you both do. This is beyond “Flowers in the Attic.”_

Elena felt so torn. On one hand she desperately wanted to save her brother from his addictions, on the other, she knew deep down that the road they were on was dangerous and wrong.

“I don’t want you to sleep with other people,” she finally said. “I haven’t broken up with Stefan because there wasn’t a proper opportunity to do it. He’s been out of town with Damon.”

She hated the idea of breaking his heart. But Jeremy was right to have called her out on her hypocrisy.

“I haven’t slept with him since… since you and I…”

He understood what she meant and kissed her deeply, grateful for her full disclosure.

“I think it’s time we move into Mom and Dad’s room together,” he said, hugging her closely and kissing her neck.

“Jer, I can’t. It’s our parents’ bedroom. I can’t sleep next to you every night, knowing that Mom and Dad would…”

“They’re dead, Elena.”

“It’s just hard.”

“We have to move forward. We can do it together.”

“I can’t keep losing people. This drug addiction that you have… I’m so afraid of losing you to it.” She started tearing up.

“Hey.” He cupped her face. “You won’t lose me.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can.” He turned her around and enveloped her in his arms.

Elena closed her eyes and allowed herself to stay present. She didn’t want to think about all the tragedies in her life. It felt good to know that her brother was prepared to forsake all other females for her. She was always a narcissist in denial. Bonnie was the only altruistic one out of her friends and she certainly never took lessons from her in that department.

At her core, Elena was selfish. She quickly lathered her body with soap and helped her brother before they rinsed off the suds and stepped out of the shower.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	14. Chapter 14

She couldn’t take her eyes off him. The two of them had met up with their friends at the Mystic Grill for dinner in the evening. Jeremy was playing a game of pool with Matt while Elena and Bonnie chatted in their booth over dessert.

“How are things with Stefan?”

Elena stirred her straw in her drink. “I don’t know… I think we might be drifting apart.”

“Seriously?” Bonnie frowned in disbelief. “You guys have always been inseparable. What’s going on?”

“It’s complicated. I think I’m at a point now where I’m realizing that I want different things in life.”

“Are you planning on breaking up with him?”

“I hate the idea of hurting him.”

“But you can’t lie to yourself, either. This isn’t about Damon, is it?”

“What?” Elena was half stunned. “Of course not!”

“We both know he’s been chasing after you since he came to Mystic Falls.”

“To be fair, he was trying to free Katherine—that’s why he came here in the first place.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “And when he realized that _little Miss Bitch Pierce_ didn’t want him, he went for the next best thing: _you._ ”

“Damon and I are just friends, Bonnie. Nothing more will ever come out of that. As for Katherine, I could care less about what she’s doing with her life, so long as she stays out of _our_ s.”

“Speak of the Devil.” Bonnie looked past her friend’s shoulder and watched the doppelganger walk into the restaurant.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope.”

Elena whipped her head around and immediately felt on edge when she saw the diabolical vampire sit by the bar.

“What the hell is she doing back in town?” Bonnie asked.

“I wish I knew. But whatever it is, it’s not good.”

“You should call Stefan.”

Right when Elena pulled out her phone, Jeremy slid into the booth next to her. “You ladies up for a game of pool? We promise to go easy on you.”

“Excuse me? _I’m_ the pool shark here.” Bonnie boasted.

Elena’s face was painted with worry as she said, “I don’t know if you boys have noticed, but Katherine’s here—as in… drinking by the bar.”

“I saw,” Jeremy replied, unbothered by their enemy’s intrusion.

“What do you think she’s doing here?” said Matt.

“She looks like she’s waiting for someone” Bonnie chewed on a piece of cake. “And she’s probably listening in on our conversation, too.”

“Ignore her.”

“I’ll be right back.” Jeremy stood up.

Elena looked more worried than ever. “Where are you going?”

“Restroom.”

She watched her brother leave with nothing but anxiety in her heart.

_I hope he’s not going to shoot up here._

*****

The door in the men’s bathroom suddenly swung open, as a pair of black stilettos clicked against the floor.

“Have you fucked her yet?”

Katherine’s wicked voice echoed behind Jeremy as he stood by the urinal, relieving himself.

“What’s it to you?” he said, nonchalantly.

She giggled darkly to herself and approached him slowly.

“I miss our little get togethers.”

Jeremy zipped up his fly, ignoring Katherine as he walked toward the sink.

She observed him carefully. “Don’t you miss me?”

“What do you want, Kat?”

“I think it’s obvious what I want.” She stepped toward him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, sliding her palm over his crotch.

Jeremy looked down at her jewelled fingers and cursed himself in silence. His cock had immediately stiffened.

Katherine laughed when she felt his erection. “At least _he_ misses me.”

He was paralyzed. She kept rubbing his cock through his jeans and it felt _so good_. 

“We could always have that threesome you’ve been fantasizing about forever…” Katherine giggled, unzipping his fly.

“Stop.” He tried to breathe, knowing his lust would overpower all logic.

“Does she know what you need?” She palmed his thickening size and pulled it out of his boxers. “Have you told her about your perversions?”

Jeremy drew in a sharp breath and groaned when she rolled her thumb over his swollen head. He uttered a string of expletives, shutting his eyes as she stroked his massive size.

“Just think of all the limitless power you’d have as a vampire, Jeremy. People would become your puppets…”

“Shit. _Stop_.” He turned around, but she pushed him back and kept stroking him harder and faster.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Katherine whispered in his ear. “Lift me up on this sink and shove your big fat cock inside of me.” She took his hand and thrust it up her skirt.

Jeremy couldn’t fight temptation. The heat from her pussy was destroying his self-control. Ever since he was fifteen years old, he’d always found the promiscuous vampire undeniably irresistible, especially since she looked identical to his sister: an evil, sexier, version of her. Katherine had been the first woman to take his virginity.

“I want you inside me so badly,” she breathed, nibbling on his earlobe.

“ _Fuck.”_

“I can compel her,” she said. “Make her join in on our fun whenever you want…”

He groaned in pleasure, shooting ropes of precum.

“Would you like that, Jeremy? Would you like to fuck us both at the same time? Violate your sister for being such a cock tease all those years. I know you’re just aching to bend us over and shove that big dick in our tight wet cunts. Lucky for you, I also love women in the bedroom.” She tittered.

His last remaining shred of self-restraint completely dissolved as he told Katherine to get on her knees and suck his cock. She was more than happy to oblige, crouching down to take his massive length in her mouth.

A contented sigh fled from his chest as he hung his head back and sank into nothing but sensation; the sensation of her lips, milking his throbbing pole.

“Just like old times.” Katherine giggled, sucking him deeper and harder, taking every inch down her throat like a pro. She could have given Elena some pointers.

He loved it when she sucked him off. Katherine had been the first to awaken his depravities and encourage his illicit fantasies about Elena. The twisted vampire knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to target Jeremy six years ago. She’d nurtured the monster inside of him and left the second he was knee-deep in his feelings for her. This was her sick pattern. She was a man-eater.

“Punish me for abandoning you.” Katherine looked up at him, slapping his swollen cock on her tongue. “Take it out on me…”

An animalistic grunt rumbled through Jeremy’s chest as he reached for her lush brown hair. He was more than ready to pound his dick down her throat when suddenly the bathroom door opened.

Elena was frozen in place, stunned and undeniably hurt by what she’d just walked in on.

Katherine looked over her shoulder and simpered at her doppelganger. “Oh! Hi there, Elena!” She kept Jeremy’s cock.

Reaching for her wrist, he forced her to stop before he met his sister’s gaze. She looked so undeniably crushed.

“Elena…”

But it was too late. She turned on her heel and disappeared out of the bathroom before he could even try to explain himself.

“FUCK!” Jeremy raged.

Katherine reached for his cock again.

“For fuck’s sake, Kat! _Stop_!” He grabbed his loaded gun and tucked it away.

She rose to her feet and looked at him, unphased by his distress. “You need to make her understand that she needs to share you.”

“Stay the fuck out of this.” He zipped up his fly. “Why the hell did you even come back?”

Katherine flashed an insidious little smile and said, “I missed you.”

“I don’t have time for your mind games, Katherine.” Jeremy brushed past her.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you, Jeremy. Turning you is the only way to end your heroin addiction.”

“You left me!” he expressed with ferocity. “You made me fall in love with you, and then you left!”

“You still had a lot of growing up to do, sweetie.” She cupped his face. “And now look at you!” She bit her lip. “You should thank me for mentoring you in the bedroom.”

Jeremy peeled her hands away and brushed past her. “Stay out of my life, Kat. I mean it.” He walked out the door before she could say another word.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

*****


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Jeremy arrived back at the booth, his sister was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, is everything okay?” asked Matt. “Elena just stormed out of here like thirty seconds ago.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“No. But Bonnie followed her out.”

“I’ll be right back.”

 _Leave it to Katherine to fuck up my life all over again,_ Jeremy thought as he pushed open the entrance doors.

He scanned the parking lot and felt a rush of relief when he saw his sister standing by her car, talking to Bonnie.

_She wouldn’t tell her. There’s no way she would._

He approached them and met Elena’s sullen eyes. She was hurt. He could read it all over her face.

“I’m heading home,” she said.

Bonnie regarded him with a worried expression. “She won’t tell me what happened.”

“Do you mind if I speak to my sister alone for a minute, Bonnie?”

“Not at all. I’ll be inside.”

When the Bennett witch left, Jeremy reached for Elena’s hand, but she viciously pulled it back as if he had an infectious disease.

“Don’t you touch me!”

“Elena, let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain! I walked in on you getting a blow job by the one person I hate the most in life! I can’t believe you’ve been sleeping with her! You know how much she’s hurt me!”

“It was years ago.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

He softened his tone and said, “I’m not. I promise I’m not.” Jeremy reached for her hand again, but she abruptly stepped back.

“Why her?” Elena fought through tears. “Why couldn’t it have been anyone but _her_?”

“Because she looks like you. That’s the honest truth. I hooked up with her because she’s basically your clone.”

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “How long ago?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“ _How long,_ Jeremy!”

“I was fifteen—almost close to my sixteenth birthday.”

“Oh my God!”

Elena began to pace around the parking lot. She wasn’t sure if she was more disturbed by the fact that Katherine had preyed on her brother in his teens, or if she was unsettled by her emotional reaction to catching them in the bathroom.

“Is she the reason why you started using?”

“No.”

“Are you in love with her?”

Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. “No!”

“Were you ever in love with—”

“ _Jesus Christ, Elena_! Enough with the third degree!”

She could hardly look at him. Elena opened her car door and averted her gaze. “I’m heading home. Please don’t follow me. I need some space. This is a lot to digest.”

He was crushed. After everything they’d shared together, the last thing he wanted was for her to place any form of distance between them. It made him want to spiral. It made him want to _use._

“I understand,” he finally replied. “Please don’t hate me.”

Elena was too heartbroken to respond. She stepped into her vehicle and turned on the ignition before she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The drive home seemed to take forever. When she finally pulled into her driveway, it was well past 10pm. Elena noticed that Jeremy’s car wasn’t parked in front of the house, which meant that he wasn’t home. As she went up the steps, she unlocked the door and stepped into the foyer. Her phone suddenly vibrated.

 _Not tonight, Stefan,_ she thought, ignoring his call. _I just can’t deal with this right now._

Elena dragged her feet upstairs to her room when her heart stopped for a split second.

Sitting on her bed was the notorious Katherine Pierce herself. She flashed a wicked grin at her doppelganger and crossed her thigh over the other.

“I was wondering when you’d finally get home.”

“How…how the hell did you get in here? I never invited you—”

“Jeremy did—well, years ago.” She simpered. 

“Get out of my house, Katherine.”

“Don’t be so hasty, Elena. I’m here to offer you some advice.”

“I don’t need your advice! _Leave!_ ”

“Oh, my… when did you get so hot-tempered?” She got off the bed and paced around her doppelganger. “You’re going to lose him if you don’t let him indulge in his desires. Jeremy has certain need… _urges._ ” Katherine paused and smiled to herself. “I was able to satisfy those urges for a good portion of his high school years.”

“You’re sick!” Elena cried out with disgust.

“Are you sure I’m the sick one? It astonishes me that you can’t even recognize your own hypocrisy.”

“You’re the reason why he’s become the way he is!”

“ _No_ … maybe if you weren’t such a cock tease, your brother would’ve had a chance at normalcy. It’s because of _you_ that he’s become what he is. I simply helped him cope. I suppose you blame his drug addiction on me as well?” Kat snickered.

Elena shook with anger as she said, “You’re nothing but bad news. Always were, always will be. You’re like a plague. Do us all a favor and leave!”

“Not anytime soon, honey.” Katherine opened Elena’s drawer and pulled out a red thong. “You should wear this the next time you fuck him.”

Elena’s face burned with embarrassment. “We’re not sleeping together!”

“Oh, _puh-lease._ Don’t lie to me. I can smell him on you.”

“We’re siblings, we hug!”

Kat rolled her eyes and dropped the red lingerie back in the drawer. “A word of advice? Your life would be so much easier if you stopped living in denial.”

“Why won’t you leave!?” Elena was beyond frustrated. She felt so powerless. It was times like this when she really wished Stefan was around.

“Calm your tits for a minute please. I made a house call for a reason.”

“Well, then spit it out!”

“I know how to cure Jeremy of his drug problem.”

“Oh, really?” Elena smiled sardonically, humoring the vampire.

“I have to turn him.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“It’s the only way to cure him of his addiction, Elena. Otherwise he’ll be enslaved for the rest of his life.”

“So, your solution is to enslave him to bloodlust for eternity!?”

“It’s better than what he’s currently battling. Do you really want to come home one day and find him dead with a needle in his arm? Because he’s headed down that path—certain death.”

“I’ll get him in rehab.”

“Are you not listening to me?” Kat raised her voice in frustration. “I know you don’t believe me, but I care about him, too. That’s why I’m here.”

“If you really cared about him, you never would have slept with a teenage boy!”

“He wanted to kill himself, did you know that?”

Elena was at a loss for words.

“While you were busy ‘honey-mooning’ with Stefan for months, your brother was contemplating and planning his suicide.”

“… You’re lying.”

“Have you ever read his journal?”

“That would be invading his privacy!”

“You have no idea how traumatized he is. I saved him. You should be thanking me.”

Elena was well aware of his destructive tendencies. He’d attempted suicide before, but thankfully he’d failed.

“If you really love him,” said Katherine, “You’ll help me convince him.”

“How can you expect me to trust you after everything you’ve done?”

“You’re gonna have to take a leap of faith. You _know_ I’m right, Elena. How long does he have before he eventually overdoses? Do you really want to lose him forever?”

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	16. Chapter 16

E L E N A

How did my life become so chaotic? I knew things would never be the same again when I learned about the supernatural world… vampires… werewolves… the significance of my doppelganger blood. But _this_ … this had gone beyond insanity. I couldn’t recognize myself anymore. I had sacrificed my morals, my integrity, everything I stood for… all for what? To “help” Jeremy? Katherine was right. Everything I’d done with him was arguably self-motivated. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I needed him. I was addicted to him. 

I still wasn’t on board with turning him—but knowing Katherine and her history of deception… she was going to turn my brother, whether I liked it or not. How the hell was I supposed to protect him from her? My thoughts kept racing as I brushed my teeth, re-brushing over and over. I was completely neurotic.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was disappointed to find _Miss Katherine Pierce_ still sitting on my bed.

“Why are you still here?” I asked in annoyance.

“How else am I supposed to save Jeremy?”

“I never agreed to that.”

“Like I said, you don’t have a choice.”

God, I hated her guts. The fact that I looked exactly like her made it worse.

Katherine’s face suddenly lit up as she smiled and said, “He’s home!”

My stomach started twisting in knots. I didn’t know what to expect or say to him. Was I still upset? Yes. Very.

“So,” said Kat. “How are we gonna do this? We need a game plan. He’s kind of pissed at me.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Stop being all butt-hurt over the past, Elena. Your brother banged me— _a lot._ But it was only because he was obsessed with the idea of fucking your brains out. He fantasized about you every time he pounded the life out of me.” She giggled.

I shuddered.

The idea of her role-playing as me really made my skin crawl.

Katherine smiled sardonically and said, “If you don’t want to lose him, get over your fucking pride and just talk to him.”

“About what?” I angrily shouted. “I don’t understand what you want me to say or do? Do you want me to seduce him into having a night-long threesome?”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually!” She laughed, her eyes gleaming with amusement. “You better think fast. He’s coming up the stairs…”

Before I could gather my thoughts, I heard a knock at my door.

“Elena?” Jeremy called out. “Can I please come in? I need to talk to you.”

_Shit!_

I looked at Katherine in sudden panic and motioned toward the bathroom. She rolled her eyes at me and stood up, disappearing past the threshold.

“Elena?”

“Gimme a sec, Jer!”

The clock was ticking. I hated thinking under pressure.

 _Why are you even trying to hide the fact that his ex girlfriend’s here?_ I didn’t have the answer.

“Is everything okay?” Jeremy said.

“I’m just changing.” I quickly glanced in the mirror at my pale complexion and unlocked my bedroom door.

There he was. His dark eyes penetrating mine with nothing but what seemed like sorrow and haunting regret. It was always so easy for him to disarm me of my anger, and I hated it.

“Elena… I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

I stepped aside and let my brother in. As I shut the door, I turned and met his gaze. “You were sleeping with our enemy all these years.”

“I tried to stop. I tried to end things many times… she made it impossible! You have no idea how badly she fucked with my head.”

“She made you this way,” I somberly stated. 

“No. It’s not all her fault. She just knew my weakness and exploited it. I never should have told her how I felt about you. I’ve been in love with you for years, Elena. Can’t you see that? Why do you think I’m so fucked up? I’m self medicating with drugs and it’s only made things worse. Please don’t hate me. I can’t live with myself knowing you hate me.”

He was vulnerable.

So.

Undeniably.

Vulnerable.

It broke my heart to see him this way, as if he was entirely at my mercy. It was a stark contrast to the monster I’d seen earlier this morning… in the shower. My nipples were embarrassingly hard as I flashed back.

Jeremy sat on my bed and thrust his hands through his thick, brown hair. “I know I have a shit ton of issues, Elena, but I love you. I—”

He paused midsentence, his eyes widening and darting to whatever was behind me.

_That bitch! I told her not to interfere!_

But as soon as I turned around… everything faded to black.

* * *

“What the fuck did you give her!?”

“Relax, Jeremy. It won’t kill her.”

“She looks like a zombie!”

“Devil’s Breath will do that.”

“You gave her scopolamine?”

“Oh, so you know what it is…[ _giggles_ ]”

“Get out of my fucking house!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I did this for you.”

“For _me?_ You drugged my sister!”

“Well, I would have compelled her, but we both know it takes ages to get Vervain out of her system. This was the next best thing. _Watch_ … Elena, take off all your clothes and get on the bed, facing the headboard… on all fours.”

_Everything’s so misty in my mind. I don’t understand what’s happening._

_Oh my God… no… what’s… Why am I listening to her? NO! STOP!_

“See! She’s your own personal sex doll now! You can do whatever you want to her… _anything,_ Jeremy. She’ll obey like a good little slave.”

_I can’t move my body. I can’t speak. I can’t scream. My nakedness is humiliating. I feel like an animal at a circus being gawked at by strangers. Why is he allowing this to happen?_

“Don’t you want to teach her a lesson?... _mmmm_ … look how hard that cock is!….[ _giggles_ _louder_ ]… Come on, Jeremy… Don’t you want to fuck us both? _Look what I brought you_ … I know you need another fix before the withdrawal sets in. We can all get high tonight! Let me take care of you, baby. Don’t you miss that? I know a part of you still misses all those wild crazy nights we spent together…”

 _I can’t see them. I can_ hear _them. But I can’t fucking see! I wish I could just turn my head around. I’m not in control of my body anymore. I’m… I’m terrified._

“You have dark desires, Jeremy. I can cure you of your addiction, all you have to do is let me. Don’t you want that? Doesn’t Elena deserve a clean and sober brother?”

“ _Fffffuck…_ ”

_What is she doing to him!?_

“Elena, turn around and face us. I want you to watch…. Sit on the edge of the bed…legs spread _wide_.”

_My arms have taken a will of their own as they begin to move. I can’t resist. I feel like my consciousness has been sucked out of my body and I’m on the outside looking in._

_I can finally see them… Oh God… no… she’s… she’s giving him heroin! She’s helping him shoot up!_

“You’re gonna need another dose, sweetie.”

_He’ll overdose! STOP!_

“That’s it… feel that rush in your veins… feels good, doesn’t it? It’s liberating to finally give in and surrender.”

_He’s so tweaked out… I can barely recognize him. No one’s going to save me tonight. No one’s going to save us._

“Touch yourself, Elena.”

_My hand obeys Katherine’s command as I start to finger my pussy. I want to stop, but I can’t. I watch her go down on him and pull out his cock. She starts stroking and sucking him off while he stands…watching me. Moments later, she rises and whispers something in his ear. I can’t hear. I’m still touching myself. My clit is so overstimulated it hurts._

_He’s looking at her now._

_They kiss._

_Please let me die. I can’t take this anymore!_

“Elena, go to your parents’ bedroom and wait for us on the bed… _on all fours._ ”

_I stop touching my swollen clit and stand up._

_No… not their bedroom… how could he allow this…_

_I’m crying uncontrollably, but no tears are spilling. I’m… I’m powerless._

* * *

“That’s it, baby… fuck her good and hard! Destroy that tight wet hole…”

_My eyelids are so heavy… I’ve been fading in and out of consciousness. I feel a sharp pain ripping into me over and over… I feel… lips… and tongue… peppermint…soft… silky soft and wet… I’m moaning…. It feels good… Yes… it feels so good…_

“Pound her cunt!”

_Something’s slapping against me and I scream. I can hardly keep my eyes open, but I finally realize that I’m in my parents’ bedroom… on their bed… oh my God… no… NO!_

“Open your mouth, Elena.”

_A splash of saliva assaults my tongue._

“Now swallow… good girl.”

_Jeremy’s groaning… he’s… he’s fucking me… he’s letting Katherine do this to me!_

_I feel her lips crush against mine and I moan involuntarily. Her kiss is like a lethal drug. I want… more._

_I don’t understand what’s happening._

_You’re dreaming, Elena._

_It’s_ real _._

_You’re having a steamy hot threesome in your parents’ bedroom… shameless, whore. You wanted this._

_NO!_

_You’re revelling in this debauchery._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

“Fuck her in the ass… _hard._ ”

_Katherine’s kissable lips disappear as I shriek in agonizing pain. My entire body shakes while I’m violated in the worst possible way._

“ _Mmmm…_ yes! Fuck her just like that… you look so incredibly hot when you take control… I love watching…”

_I want to cry. I want to break down and cry… but I can’t. I’m feeling so much pain and pleasure I can’t keep up or differentiate between the two._

“That’s it, baby… make her scream for it…”

_Where did she go? I can hear her, but I can’t see her._

“Got it saved on my phone, Elena… [ _giggles insidiously_ ].”

* * *

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

_It keeps ringing in my ears as I struggle to open my eyes. They feel heavier than before. Why can’t I open them?_

“ _Ohhhhhmmgggoooodddd! Yes_ …. Fuck me harder, Jeremy…”

_My body keeps moving from the bouncing sensation on the mattress. I still can’t open my eyes. I’ve lost all sense of time._

“Cum in me… cum in my tight, wet cunt…”

“FUCK!”

_I’m lying on my stomach and I can’t move. I try to focus all my energy to open my left eye. Slowly, but surely, I finally see a sliver of light… red light._

_The nightstand alarm clock._

_It’s 4am._

_My brother groans as my body bounces faster and harder, the mattress creaking beneath me. Katherine’s incessant moaning echoes all around me until the slapping sounds finally stop._

_They were having sex._

_Duh, dummie._

_How long have I been passed out like this?_

_I’m so sore… everywhere… everywhere hurts._

“Did that feel good?”

“Fuck…[ _pants heavily_ ]…felt amazing.”

“You’re still hard… it’s Elena’s turn.”

_I hear what sounds like a kiss before a masculine hand grabs my waist and pulls me in. Jeremy wastes no time, slipping his cock between my swollen slit. He thrusts himself so deep inside of me, it almost feels like a shot of adrenaline as my eyes snap open and I cry out in ecstasy._

_Katherine’s next to me now, completely naked. She licks my neck and jaw before she slips her tongue into my mouth. I can feel her hand travelling between my thighs, finding my clit and massaging it._

_I’m turned on._

_I hate you!_

_It feels so good._

_Stop!_

_We kiss while Jeremy fucks the life out of me. I can’t stop him. I can’t stop her. I can’t stop any of this. I’ve lost control._

_I’m powerless._

_But it feels…._

_They’re making me cum. Oh God… I’m… I’m…_

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	17. Chapter 17

_You’re going to hell for what you’ve done…_

_You horny, little slut!_

_I’m ashamed of you, Elena. We’re so very ashamed… how could you? In our own bedroom?_

_We saw it. We saw everything._

The voices got louder and louder until Elena finally managed to pull herself out of a nightmare. She sat up abruptly, panting for breath.

“Bad dream?”

The doppelganger turned her head and was horrified to find Katherine sitting in bed, right next to a sleeping Jeremy.

Elena instantly jump out of bed, terrified and disoriented. She couldn’t understand how they all ended up in bed together with their clothes off.

“ _What… how_ ….”

“That’s what Devil’s Breath does, sweetie… makes you a mindless zombie, and then you can’t remember jack shit!” Katherine tittered to herself, lighting a cigarette.

“You _drugged_ me!?”

“Had to.”

Elena scanned the perimeter of the room to look for her clothes; she couldn’t find a trace of her garments.

“Where are my clothes!?”

“Calm down. I made you strip in your room.”

“Did you drug him, too?” Elena asked erratically.

“ _Kind of_ … but not with the same stuff I gave you.” Katherine exhaled a cloud of smoke and smiled at her identical twin.

“Jeremy!” Elena shook him violently. “He’s ice cold!” She checked his pulse and panicked. “He’s dead! You killed him! You killed him, you bitch!”

Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena’s theatrics and continued to smoke her cigarette nonchalantly, completely unbothered.

“Would you calm your tits? Yes, he’s dead. I had to make him overdose on heroin in order for him to die so that he can turn. He’ll be awake in no time, though I’d advise you to disappear for some hours… he’s gonna wake up hungry—bloodlust and all.”

Elena’s new reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Katherine had succeeded. Jeremy was going to wake up as a vampire. This was irreversible.

She looked at Katherine with nothing but contempt and said, “How could you do this?”

“Save his life? Really, Elena, you should learn how to show your gratitude. We gave him the best sex of his life last night.”

“ _We!?_ ”

“Being a vampire means that everything he feels… his darkest desires will be amplified. Now he’ll just be a sex addict—minus the drugs.”

Elena wept uncontrollably as she touched Jeremy’s cold, dead arm. She didn’t even want to know what happened last night. In a way, she was grateful that she couldn’t remember.

“You might want to take a shower,” said Katherine, finishing her cigarette. “I can smell his semen dripping down your thighs.”

Her cheeks were enflamed with embarrassment, which only fueled her scorching hot fury as she exploded in anger.

Katherine flashed the smuggest smile and pulled out her cellphone. She pressed play and showed Elena the secret footage.

“You’re gonna listen to _me_ from now on, otherwise I’m going to send this to everybody who knows you. Don’t even think about destroying my phone. I have the footage backed up already.”

Elena watched in sheer horror as Jeremy pounded her ass on camera, while Katherine giggled in the background, encouraging him like some sick porn director. She started crying.

“ _Awww…_ poor little Elena… feeling sorry for ourselves, are we? Come now, dry your eyes. You thought Damon Salvatore was bad? Just wait until Jeremy wakes up. He’s already given a whole new definition to the word _evil_.” Katherine suddenly mounted his corpse and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Elena felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time.

_I need to get out of here. I need to leave before I permanently lose my mind._

_If you leave him with Katherine, you’ll have lost him forever! He’s just as much a victim as you are!_

But she couldn’t stay. She was convinced she had already lost him… to Katherine.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	18. Chapter 18

Blood lust.

It overpowered every instinct as soon as he opened his eyes. Jeremy had never felt so hungry and dehydrated. His throat was burning and every muscle in his body ached. His transformation had begun, morphing his DNA on a cellular level; it was out of his control.

“You need to feed,” said Katherine, sitting next to him.

“Where’s…” Jeremy sat up and looked around. He was disoriented, dizzy, and nauseous.

“Elena’s not here.”

He tried to get out of bed but lost his balance and would have fallen if Katherine didn’t catch him in time. She helped him back on the bed and sighed. “Like I said, you _need_ to feed.”

“You turned me?”

“You’re in the process of turning.”

“What the fuck, Kat! I never—why the hell did you—”

“Look, if you don’t complete your first kill, you’ll die. You overdosed on heroin last night—not that I regret the drug binged orgy…” She giggled, touching his chest. “I brought your meals for you.” She got up and disappeared out of the room before she returned with a middle-aged woman and her adolescent grandson. Katherine had compelled them.

Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock and disgust as he fought off the spider veins that were forming around his eyes. “Get them out!”

Katherine quirked a brow in confusion. “Why? It’s free food.” She pushed the elderly woman on the bed and said, “Drink up!”

“She’s my neighbour, for fuck’s sake!”

“So?”

An animalistic urge was growing stronger and stronger inside of Jeremy as he averted his gaze. He could hear the blood rushing through the woman’s veins… pounding… thudding… all his senses were amplified and the light in the room was unbearably strong. The hunger and thirst were endless. All he wanted was to make it stop.

Katherine closed her arms in her chest and said, “Jeremy, you’ll die if you don’t. It’s nothing personal. I chose them strictly for convenience.”

A pendulum appeared in his mind, swaying mechanically. He knew that if he killed these people, there would be no going back. His sins had piled up through the years, but this was absolute rock bottom for him. His morality was on the line. He’d attempted to take his life in the past, but he never imagined being capable of murdering someone.

Katherine grabbed the lady by the neck and thrust her in Jeremy’s face, as if she were a lifeless doll. “ _Feed,_ ” she reiterated.

The hunger was unbearable. The more he resisted, the worse his symptoms became.

_I can’t… I can’t…_

But before Jeremy could rationalize any further, his canines suddenly protruded from his mouth as he chomped down on the woman’s neck, piercing her jugular vein. The puncture wound was deep. Hot, coppery blood, gushed into his mouth and dripped down his chin while he fed.

Katherine watched him with great satisfaction. “See,” she said. “Isn’t it nice to feed in peace when they don’t scream? I’ll teach you how to use compulsion. You’ll catch on fast.”

Jeremy was lost in his own world as he kept sucking the life out of his neighbour. The same woman who used to pay him generously for doing her yard work in the summers; Mabel Smith was now seconds away from death.

It took minutes to drain her completely dry before he let her body drop. Katherine used the opportunity and grabbed the boy.

“You’re still hungry,” she said. “You’re a young vampire, so you’re gonna have to feed every hour— _a lot._ ”

Jeremy’s face looked so horrifying that Elena would have screamed had she walked in on him.

“Come on, Jer!” Katherine urged.

Surrendering to impulse, he grabbed the boy’s neck and sank his fangs into his flesh, feeding on him like a ravenous beast.

It was a glorious sight of blood and gore, Katherine thought, pleased with herself.

*****

The realization of what he had done weighed heavily on Jeremy’s conscience. He looked down at the lifeless bodies of his neighbours and started panicking.

“I killed them! Fuck!” He wrung his hands in his hair.

Katherine tried to calm him down and make him understand his urges, but paranoia and guilt were behind the wheel; it was almost impossible to reason with him, so she did exactly what she’d encouraged Stefan to do once upon a time…

“Jeremy, look at me.” She cupped his face, whispering, “Turn it off.”

“No!”

“It’s just like a switch. Turn off your humanity and all the pain… the guilt… it’ll all disappear. I promise.”

“I… I can’t…”

“Trust me. I’m here to help you.” Kat stroked his face. “Let me help you take the pain away. Just close your eyes… and turn it off.”

The voices in Jeremy’s head were getting louder, driving him to the brink of insanity. All he wanted was peace, desperate for it.

“That’s it,” Katherine spoke in a gentle tone. “Locate the switch…”

He was lost in a labyrinth, lined with multiple doors. One in particular caught his eye as he carefully walked toward it.

“Turn… it… _off_.”

Jeremy reached for the doorknob and opened it. A blast of white light nearly blinded him, before everything faded to black.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**

**A/N:**

I’m about to take a very dark turn with Jeremy’s character development and narrative arc—mainly exploring his personality without his humanity. So, if you’re not into reading about his descent to darkness, I suggest ending your reading here, otherwise… enjoy the ride! Shit’s about to get even crazier.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn’t a nightmare. It was real: an endless vortex that had sucked Elena into the pits of Hell. Labored breathing and pleasurable cries echoed from her parents’ bedroom as she made her way upstairs. She damn well knew what was happening behind that door. She should have packed up and left once and for all if it wasn’t for her cursed heart. She needed to see him. Elena needed to know that there was still a flicker of humanity left in him.

Bracing herself, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it.

Hunger. Need. Blood. Debauchery at its finest. She Stood in shock and disgust as her evil doppelganger bounced on her brother’s cock, shamelessly fornicating on bloodstained sheets.

Jeremy noticed his sister and immediately locked his gaze on her. A sinister smile touched his face as he said, “You’re welcome to join, Sis.”

Katherine continued to moan and ride him like no tomorrow, unbothered by Elena’s presence. But for Elena… she was far too disturbed and heartbroken to respond. Her neighbours’ dead corpses were on the floor, rigor mortis setting in.

Katherine sneered at her and said, “Come on, Elena! Come ride his face!” She giggled.

“What did you do to him?” she demanded, tears misting her vision.

“I fixed him for you.” Kat smiled. “Bye-bye humanity!”

Jeremy gripped her waist and sank his fangs into her neck.

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” Katherine moaned. “Easy… nice and slow…”

 _I’ve lost him. The brother I knew is gone._ Elena choked on tears as she ran to her room. In a rushed state of distress, she started packing some clothes into a duffel bag, blinking through her tears.

 _I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t!_

There were many rooms at the Salvatore boarding house; even though she and Stefan were still together, she couldn’t bring herself to go there.

Katherine’s insufferable cries of pleasure pierced through her ears as she fled down the stairs and bolted out the door. Elena got into her car and turned on the engine before she pulled out of the driveway and headed straight to Bonnie’s place.

* * *

The sweet smell of apple pie and cinnamon wafted into the living room as Elena sat on the sofa, sobbing in silence.

“Elena, what’s happened? You’ve been crying for the past five minutes and haven’t said a word… I’m seriously worried!”

The doe eyed brunette looked up at her friend and reached for the steaming cup of tea, thanking her.

Bonnie sat next to Elena and patiently waited for her to share her troubles.

“I really appreciate you letting me stay here last minute,” Elena finally said.

“We’re practically family at this point, Elena, don’t mention it.”

She looked at her friend and started tearing up all over again, unable to get the image of Jeremy and Katherine out of her head. How could she possibly tell Bonnie what was happening?

_She’s going to find out one way or another about him._

“Katherine turned Jeremy. He’s a vampire now.”

“ _What_!?” Bonnie could hardly believe her ears. “When?… _how_!?”

“I came home this evening and found them in bed together. He killed our neighbours. She made him turn off his humanity.”

The Bennett witch was at a loss for words.

“I guess now we know why she came to town,” Elena added.

“Was this about revenge? Did she do this because you’re still with Stefan?”

_I can’t tell her. I can’t tell her everything. She wouldn’t understand._

“I’m not sure,” Elena replied, taking a sip of chamomile tea.

“So… did you just leave him with her?”

“What else was I supposed to do? Two vampires versus one vulnerable human… _no buneo._ ”

“I just can’t believe this happened! You have to call Stefan! He and Damon will help. They’ll lock Jeremy up and force him to feel again. It’s the only way!”

But Elena had lost hope. She felt guilty for cheating on Stefan, guilty for sleeping with her brother, and guilty about asking Stefan for help when she knew she didn’t deserve it. The guilt was endless. She was drowning in secrets and lies.

“Elena?” Bonnie waved her hand in her face.

She blinked a few times and said, “Sorry, Bon—zoned out. You’re right. I left Stefan a voice mail earlier… just waiting for him to return my call. We can’t turn my brother human again, but we have to help him get his humanity back.”

They chatted for a bit until Elena’s cellphone rang. She picked up and had a short conversation with Stefan. He told her that he was on his way back to Mystic Falls with Damon and that everything would be all right.

 _No, it won’t,_ Elena thought. _Nothing will ever be the same again._

* * *

Bonnie had promised Elena that she would feel better after a good night’s sleep, but the morning only brought an onslaught of nausea and vomit as she hung her head in the toilet and puked her guts out. She chalked it up to stress and didn’t think anything of it, until she ate breakfast and had to sprint to the bathroom again.

“Maybe you’ve caught a bug or something,” said Bonnie.

“I’ll be okay.” It sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself than her friend.

Her nausea didn’t improve. All afternoon Elena kept rushing into bathrooms periodically, puking whatever contents were left in her stomach. It happened once at the Mystic Grill when they met up with Caroline for lunch, and three times at the boarding house when they stopped by to see Stefan and Damon in the evening. Elena was so miserable and confused. The bile was burning her throat from excess vomiting.

“Well,” said Caroline. “At least we know you’re not pregnant! Stefan being a vampire and all.” She laughed.

But Elena could hardly mask her anxiety. She was terrified. Every time she slept with Jeremy, they had always failed to use protection. Even though she was on the pill to help regulate her menstrual cycle, there was a possibility that…

 _No._ Elena sternly voiced in her mind. _No fucking way!_

_Are you sure? Better take a test…_

_NO!_

“Elena, you okay?” asked Bonnie.

She met her eyes and forced a smile. “I’m fine. Let’s go back downstairs.”

She had promised herself that she’d break up with Stefan as soon as he came back, but how could she possibly go through with it now? she wondered, feeling nothing but regret.

As her friends tried to figure out the best course of action, Elena tried her best to hide her paranoia. It was consuming her every thought; so much that by the end of the night, she stopped by a pharmacy and picked up three pregnancy tests.

When she got back to Bonnie’s place, she turned in early before she barricaded herself in the bathroom and peed on the stick.

After a three-minute wait, Elena reached for the test with a trembling hand, took a deep breath, and looked at the results.

_No… this can’t be right._

She ripped open another test and dipped it into her urine. Another three-minute wait and the test results showed the same thing: two strips.

In a manic state of panic, she flushed the toilet, expunged the evidence and tried to convince herself that the tests were a fluke.

_I’ll take another test in the morning, and if it says the same thing… I’ll call my doctor._

But the next day was no different. And when Elena finally found herself sitting in her doctor’s office, she was given the same dreadful news.

“Elena, you’re pregnant.”

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: There’s going to be a significantly lengthy time jump in the next chapter. Mostly because I want to skip through boring narration so that I can get right into the action.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

For the first time in his life felt free. So unapologetically free. All the pain, all the shame, the unbearable guilt was gone. Jeremy stared at his reflection and smiled when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

“I love your new ink.” Katherine kissed his back and hugged him. “Makes you look like the badass that you are.”

He glanced at his arms and smiled. “Not bad, huh?”

“Not bad at all.” She slid her hand down his crotch and squeezed his massive cock.

“Again?” He laughed.

“My sex drive is just as insatiable as yours, Jeremy. Vampire sex is like… sex on steroids.”

“I know.” He turned around and kissed her. “I fuckin’ love it.”

A devious smile touched her poisonous lips as she said, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Jeremy pulled her in his arms, kissing her neck.

“It’s kind of important,” Katherine added.

“How about you tell me after I’ve fucked your brains out?”

She had sired him, which meant that a strong blood bond had automatically developed between them, especially stronger since he’d turned off his humanity. Everything that he felt for Elena had almost become a distant memory. The person that he was had died. Katherine had resurrected the monster within.

“It’s about Elena,” she said, fighting her arousal as he continued to trace her body with his hands. “I’ve been keeping tabs on her… she’s pregnant.”

Jeremy paused, as if a flicker of humanity was igniting within him, but it was a false alarm. He looked at Katherine. “So? How is this relevant?”

“It’s yours. But I’m sure you knew that.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about that baby—whether it lives or dies. Not my problem.”

Katherine was impressed by his heartlessness. His apathy seemed to exceed her own, which only fed his narcissism.

Unable to resist, he lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom vanity, wedging himself between her thighs.

“I see potential for some fun.” She giggled, cupping his face. “Don’t you want to hurt her?”

“I’d have to care about her to hurt her,” he casually replied. “I feel nothing.”

“Oh, Jeremy,” Kat sighed. “You have much to learn. Lucky for you, I’m more than happy to help you navigate your new state of existence.” She kissed him and hopped off the vanity before he could initiate anything further. She loved being a tease.

Jeremy followed her into the bedroom and watched her dress herself.

She met his eyes and said, “They’ve been trying to track you down.”

“I know.”

“They think they can help you turn your humanity back on.”

“They’re wasting their time.”

“No doubt.” She beamed, fastening her push-up bra.

“How long are we going to be here before we skip town?”

“I’m planning on getting us plane tickets to California next week. My witch Celeste will be here tomorrow. She’ll make you a daylight ring, so you can finally frolic among the sheep.” Katherine leered. She was proud of the monster she’d bred. She wanted Elena to suffer for stealing Stefan away from her; this was her motive behind all the havoc she’d caused.

As she finished dressing herself, she walked past Jeremy and said, “You should pay your sister a visit tonight.”

“Why?”

“Convince her to keep the baby. Tell her you’re leaving town.”

“I’m not interested in seeing her again.”

And he meant every word.

* * *

Elena had been crying everyday, ever since she’d found out about her pregnancy. As much as she was an advocate of “pro-life,” it terrified her knowing that she might give birth to a three legged baby with a multitude of deformities. Incest had been forbidden for a reason: to avoid all the horrible health problems that could result from bad breeding practises; the science behind recessive genes said it all. She was afraid that a monster was growing inside of her.

Her breakup with Stefan had been heartbreaking, especially since she had to lie and tell him that she’d had a drunken one-night stand while he’d been away and wound up pregnant. The sheer agony in his eyes was forever burned into her memory; she couldn’t forgive herself.

Despite everything, Stefan still wanted to be by her side through the pregnancy. But Elena was still indecisive about whether she wanted to keep the unborn love child that she’d conceived with her brother. She had no idea where Jeremy was, but a part of her was relieved that he’d left. The distance had finally allowed her the opportunity to reflect over everything as rationally as possible. She knew that she needed therapy.

 _If I keep this baby, he can’t know._ _Ever._ Elena touched her stomach and examined her figure in the mirror. Pretty soon, she would start to show, and then she’d have no choice but to tell her friends. Stefan had been the only one she’d confided in.

 _I hate myself._ Elena wiped a tear and resisted the urge to drive her fist through the mirror.

Never in a million years did she believe that she would be in this situation. But here she was, pregnant and alone, carrying God knows what in her womb. A part of her still grieved over the loss of her brother; more particularly, the loss of his humanity. Most nights she wished he would somehow magically reappear and comfort her, but that was merely wishful thinking. Elena knew she had to get her life together. 

_I’ll carry the baby to term and then give it up for adoption_ , she concluded. _A closed adoption._ She wanted to put as much space between her and the fetus, growing inside of her.

_No one can know about the truth. It’s a secret I’ll take to the grave._

Her dirty.

Little.

Secret.

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	21. Chapter 21

“Mom, hurry up! We’re already running late!”

“Coming!” Elena hollered from the upstairs bedroom.

When she found her camera, she rushed down the stairs where her daughters were waiting for her. Eighteen years ago, Elena gave birth to identical twins: two healthy beautiful babies. Even though she had planned on giving them away for adoption, her heart simply couldn’t allow it, not after she’d held her little girls.

Now that her babies were all grown up, she knew it would be difficult living in an empty nest.

“Smile for the camera!” Elena said.

She was a proud mother, even though the truth of their paternity was a shameful secret. Her girls were intelligent and beautiful. She was excited for their new chapter in life. Ava and Amy had gotten accepted at an ivy league school and were on their way to moving into their new dorm rooms. The road trip would take at least four hours.

“Okay, girls!” Elena beamed. “Come give your mama some love.”

They all huddled together in a group hug before she started lecturing them about campus safety and good study habits. It was a bitter sweet moment for Elena as she said one last goodbye and watched her daughters get into their car and pull out of the driveway.

She smiled and waved at them, shedding a single tear. It wasn’t easy raising the girls on her own. They had some great mentors growing up, but no one could replace the role of a father. When the twins turned two, Elena decided to uproot her life and move to New Hampshire, away from all the supernatural forces that lived in Mystic Falls. She wanted to give her girls a chance at normalcy, which meant keeping them as far away from her past as possible. The fact that Katherine had incriminating evidence on her and had threatened to blackmail her had been the primary factor behind Elena’s decision to stop the search party for her missing brother. It had been twice as hard convincing the Salvatore’s to cease their efforts. Katherine had given her an ultimatum, and if she wanted to keep her secret safe, she’d had no choice but to comply.

But moving away hadn’t been all that bad. Therapy was extremely helpful for Elena. It took several years before she was finally able to admit to herself that she was a victim of sexual abuse: her brother being the abuser.

 _But how could it possibly be abuse if I enjoyed it?_ Elena recalled the conversation.

_It was abuse because he took advantage of you. You were grieving, Elena. You were vulnerable. He was an addict, a junkie, and an extremely unstable young man who needed help. It wasn’t your fault._

She still felt guilty, no matter how much her therapist tried to convince her otherwise. Eighteen years had passed. She never saw her brother again. He never contacted her, never showed up out of the blue—nothing… _or so she thought._

When Elena finally finished her degree, she got a job working as a nurse at her local hospital. Although she had always wanted to be a doctor, she simply didn’t have the time, nor the finances to pursue her dream career. Instead, she settled for the next best thing. She tried to keep in touch with the Mystic gang, but distance made it hard. Bonnie and Caroline still visited during the holidays, which was always fun.

Throughout the years, Elena had dated many boyfriends, but never got married. Her last relationship had severely impacted Ava the most because she’d developed a strong attachment to Nathan. He was an investment banker and Elena had been hoping he’d finally pop the question after three years of dating, but everything came crumbling down when she found out that he was married and had been cheating on her with multiple women. The relationship had ended on a sour note and Ava had only been thirteen at the time; she was severely affected by the break up, struggling with abandonment and betrayal. Her daddy issues had seemed to always get her into trouble.

While Amy was highly creative, introverted, and an overachiever, Ava was a social butterfly, athletic, with a notorious bad girl streak. The girls were polar opposites, but had a strong sisterly bond, despite their differences.

Elena had truly tried her best to raise them in a healthy environment and provide the best quality of life for them. When they were old enough to ask about their father, she lied and told them that he’d died overseas, serving for their country: a patriotic death for a patriot that did not exist. But the girls didn’t need to know that, Elena had thought at the time.

Now that they were finally off to college, she felt a bit relieved, knowing that she’d succeeded in getting them this far in life. The rest was up to them, but she had faith in her girls. She couldn’t imagine her life without them and was fiercely protective, even if that meant protecting them from the horrifying truth. Ava and Amy didn’t even know that they had an uncle. The topic of Jeremy was strictly forbidden whenever Bonnie and Caroline visited. She didn’t keep any of his photos in the house, not in albums… nothing. For years, Elena had been desperately trying to erase the sins of her past, but her daughters stood as proof that it was impossible. They were a constant reminder of what she’d done with her brother. Elena was able to live with it, but she refused to burden her children with her sins. She wanted to preserve their innocence.

Amy had always thrived in her youth groups at church, but Ava hated everything related to religion; she thought it was a “crock of bullshit”—fables told and passed on to scare and control people. She wanted no part of it, which explained why she was thrilled to finally move away for college and gain some autonomy, away from her overbearing mother and the clutches of church life. 

Regardless of Ava’s explicit disdain towards faith, Elena tried her best to keep them both on the straight and narrow. Even though the girls were both going to the same university, she was more worried about Ava than Amy.

* * *

“Do you really need to take so many selfies all the time?” Amy sighed in annoyance.

“I have almost a million followers on Instagram. I didn’t get popular overnight!” Ava held up her phone and flashed a pearly white smile, holding her milkshake.

The twins were sitting in a booth at a roadside diner, waiting on their food.

Amy stirred her straw around her drink and asked, “Don’t you get annoyed by all the creeps who keep sliding into your DM’s?”

“Not really. I kind of like the attention.”

“I really wish you’d stop sexually objectifying yourself.”

Ava rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Here we go again… spare me your feminist manifesto, _puhlease._ ”

“I’m serious. You don’t have to plaster yourself practically naked all over the internet for validation, Ava.”

“This isn’t about validation. I’m trying to build a career for myself. Why can’t you understand that?”

“If that were true, then what the hell are you doing starting your freshman year with me?”

“Everyone needs a plan B.”

“Right.” Amy didn’t sound convinced.

“Do you know how many people were discovered and signed to modeling agencies through Instagram? It’s my dream. I wish you were more supportive.”

“I am! I just feel like…” She exhaled slowly. “Oh, never mind.”

A waitress finally appeared with their food, placing their dishes on the table before she left.

Ava decided to tease her sister a bit and said, “So… have you slept with Mark yet?”

“What? Oh my God, no! Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because I keep hoping that one day you’ll realize that premarital sex is totally okay and that celibacy is just another form of population control.”

“Quit chastising me for my beliefs.”

“I hate that you allowed yourself to be brainwashed by our Sunday school teacher. She’s totally a prude and needs to get laid.”

“I’m not brainwashed, Ava! I have genuine faith! I want to save myself for my future husband. I don’t judge _you_. Stop judging _me_!”

“You sure about that? Cuz it really sounded like you were judging me earlier for ‘plastering myself practically naked’ online.”

“I didn’t mean to come off as judgemental.”

Ava quirked her eyebrow. “ _Mhm_.”

“Can we please not argue?”

She sighed and stole a French fry off her sister’s plate before she smiled and nodded. “Find yourself a rich guy,” Ava added. “They love virgins.”

Amy scoffed and playfully kicked her under the table.

“I’m sorry!” Ava laughed. “I had to!”

* * *

Jeremy was in the middle of getting a five-star blow job when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

The woman who was showing off her oral skills suddenly paused and looked up at the vampire.

“Did I tell you to stop?” he said, forcing her head down.

The knocking continued, until Jeremy finally hollered, “It’s open!”

The sliding door slid sideways as a tall female with short blonde hair appeared. Dressed in all black, her stilettos clicked against the floor as she walked right up to the pair, unphased by the fact that they were entangled in a sexual act.

“I found your girls,” she said, tossing a manila envelope on the coffee table.

Jeremy groaned when the redhead engulfed his pulsing shaft in her mouth. “Where are they?” he asked, controlling his breaths.

“Columbia University. I booked you a flight out to New York in the morning.”

“Great.”

“You’ll find everything you need to know about them in that envelope. School records, medical records, social media accounts—even confidential case files I had to compel from Ava’s therapist.”

“Perfect.” Jeremy suddenly groaned into oblivion as he exploded in red’s mouth. She swallowed his entire load like a well-trained slave and cleaned him up before she stood up and left when he instructed her to leave.

The blonde vampire hadn’t moved. Jeremy had sired her. He had rescued her from homelessness and drug addiction several years ago. She owed him her life, which explained why she overlooked his vices. Brooklyn was secretly in love with him.

He met her ice blue eyes and kissed her softly, saying. “Thank you. You always come through for me.”

“Don’t mention it.”

She knew all about his dark history. She was the only soul in the world who knew about his past aside from Katherine. Little “Miss Bitch Petrova” had disappeared on him not long after he uprooted his life to California. Living without his humanity had made it easier for him to get over her. He couldn’t feel any pain. He felt… nothing, at least not on the inside. Jeremy’s spectrum of feeling was always limited by his visceral world and carnal desires. Even after all these years, he was still a slave to his sex addiction. Becoming a vampire had only amplified that obsessive need.

Brooklyn watched him open the envelope and said, “Is it okay to ask… _why_?”

He looked up at her impassively.

She continued, “I mean… why now? After all these years?”

“Why not?” He smiled. “They’re mine. They deserve to know who their father is.”

“Are you going to turn them?”

“That’s a fantastic idea, Brooky!” He beamed. “But no. Not yet, at least.”

“Do you think you’ll ever see her again?”

“I guess you could say I’m planning a reunion of sorts.” Jeremy flipped through the files and immediately stopped when he saw a photo of Ava in a skimpy bikini. His cock suddenly throbbed to life.

“Those photos are from her modeling portfolio,” Brooklyn stated. “She’s quite popular on Instagram.”

“What’s her account?” He pulled out his phone.

“AvaFoxBaddestxo.”

He quickly looked her up and found her account, instantly following her.

“Thanks.”

Brooklyn watched him pace around the living room, as he creeped through his daughter’s Instagram photos.

 _She’s drop dead gorgeous,_ Jeremy thought, sending her a DM:

**Hey, beautiful! I stumbled on your IG and have been browsing through your photos… can I just say WOW! I’m a professional photographer working for various modelling agencies based in LA and NYC. I think you’re perfect for the fall fashion campaign beginning in October—they’re looking for some fresh new faces at Crystal Beauty Modeling Agency. I was going to send a business email, but I noticed that you don’t have one, so I thought I’d message you directly. If you’re interested, please message me back so we could hopefully arrange a skype call or interview? All you need is a portfolio with professional shots. If you don’t have one, I can arrange that for you and offer you my services. I know talent when I see it. Here’s my number if you decide to call…..**

**Looking forward to hearing from you,**

**-Jeremy**

He pressed “send” and slid his phone in his back pocket. “Sorry,” he said to Brooklyn. “Was just sending her a message.”

“Are you going to tell her who you are? You could always compel her.”

“That would destroy all the fun.” He grinned. “She doesn’t need to know that I’m her dad… _and_ her uncle.” Jeremy chuckled, amusing himself. “Elena thinks that I have no idea that my girls exist, remember? When she _does_ find out about my contact with them…well…” He started laughing once more. “Let’s just say that I can easily play the victim, too.”

Brooklyn had a rough idea about his calculated agenda; it was insidiously dark and unbearably cruel. But that was the kind of man he was: psychopathic. His humanity had been switched off for so many years that it made it even harder for him to _try_ and feel again. It seemed as if Jeremy had taken a page right out from Katherine’s manual: “HOW TO BE THE MOST FUCKED UP VILLAIN IN THE WORLD”

He looked at his confidante and said, “Thanks again for this info. You can leave now.”

Brooklyn nodded and turned around. She knew that she was an accomplice in his crimes, but she didn’t care. After all… _she owed him her life._

* * *

**This fanfiction story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: **somehow i lost this chapter when i was re-uploading, so i took down chapter 23 to avoid further confusion. i will have to re write chapter 22 since i cannot locate the file. i'll try my best to complete this after i finish my klope fic. sorry for the confusion!**

* * *


End file.
